To Have a Family
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Lily and James survived the attack and think Harry is dead. They leave London to the US with their remaining children and godchildren. When the gods tell the Potter's Harry is alive they immediately go to get him but he is injured by the Dursleys. They take him away to US to help heal the damage…Between HP 2-3 (Sirius2nd year), Avengers 1, Iron Man 3,Twilight NM, Spiderman, Fan4
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slit mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Lily and James survived the attack and think Harry is dead. They leave London to the US with their remaining children and godchildren. When the gods tell the Potter's Harry is alive they immediately go to get him but he is badly injured by the Dursleys. They take his away to America to help heal the damage…

* * *

 **Author's Note 2: Between Harry Potter 2-3 (Sirius Escaped 2nd year, the basilisk still happened 2nd year), Avengers 1, Iron Man 3, Twilight: New Moon, Fantastic 4, Spiderman (2002 Movie), Iron Fey Chronicles (Tatiana is nice in this fic)**

* * *

 **Authors Note 3: James and Lily were born in 1965.**

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

 _Privat Drive_

Harry was lying in a pool of his own blood he had been beaten badly by his Aunt, Uncle and Cousin. He could hear Hedwig trying to get out of her cage. There was nobody that would rescue him. No one cared even after he begged not to go back to the Dursley's. He just wanted the pain to stop. Just as he hears raised voices he falls into darkness…

* * *

 _New York_

* * *

James and Lily were living in their School they foundered called Olympia de Roma in an unplottable island in the Caribbean they had moved there since the death of their son Harry. So they pack up all their children and godchildren and left Magical Britain. Minister Millicent Bagnold told them their friends Sirius and Remus were dead.

They had been in the US for now 12 years. They had 34 children that included Harry. They had their first at 17. With Peter's daughters Judith, Donna and son Clarence. They learned in the US all gods were respected. Both Lily and James had the blood of gods in their veins. The fates made James and Lily minor gods of Magic and so all their children were immortal.

They were happy in the US when they found some of their friends hiding in the US. James found his Grandmother Queen Tatiana and found his two brothers who was adopted out named Benjamin and Richard Parker. Richard married a woman named Mary and they both worked for SHIELD before they were killed leaving their son Peter Benjamin Parker in the care of the other brother Benjamin and May Parker. But Benjamin was killed. So Parker lived with his Aunt May and visited his Uncle James often. Peter told James and Lily he is Spiderman from a bite by a spider gave him powers he was mutant.

James's mother was Queen Meghan of the Iron Fey and he had one sister named Mary who was adopted out and became Mary Dinkins when she married Franklin Storm she became Mary Storm mother of Susan Storm and Johnny Storm. Mary and Franklin both died. Susan and Johnny got blasted with cosmic rays with their friends Reed Richards and Ben Grimm. They ended up becoming the Fantastic 4. Sue and Reed married and had a 1 year-old daughter named Mary Susanne Richards.

Marlene was the first to be found she had three children with Zeus. Alexandra born 1989, Atlanta born in 1990 and Demetra born 1991. She also had children with Hades named Ismini, Angelos, Evangelia who were born in 1992. A son and daughter with Poseidon in 1993 Blaze and Pearl. And children with Mercury their names were Columbia who was born in 1994, Brooklyn who was born in 1995, Georgia who was born in 1996 and triplets Austin, Charlotte and Diego in 1997. She was now married to Hermes and Immortal.

Next was Regulus Black and his four children Marcus who was the oldest, Lucretia who was born in 1990, Rocco who was born in 1991, Imogen in 1992 and Seraphina and Lazarus born in 1993 and they were the children of Bellona. Actually he found his soulmate in Bellona. So he became a minor roman god of Magic. And they married with an open relationship.

Next they found Dorcas Meadows who had three children with Apollo and they were married with an open marriage. Dorcas was made immortal. She had a son named Moana and Mirabella in 1988, Marisol in 1989, Mireya and Matteo in 1990, Mackenzie, Mackenzington, Mackenna, and Mackayla in 1992, Miracle in 1993, Mace in 1994, Michael in 1996 and Mason in 1997.

They also found Bellatrix who was escaping her husband Rodolphus Lestrange with their twins children from him named Orion and Libra who were born in 1991. Bellatrix was Lily's half-sister from her mother Rose Evans. James and Lily learnt from Bellatrix the Rodolphus had been abusive and had made her take the Dark Mark. But she managed to escape the night Voldemort was gone with help from the Nation. MACUSA had given her asylum. Bellatrix had children with Ares before her marriage to Rodolphus and they were Lance who was born in 1988, Leslie who was born in 1989, Leonard and Lenora who were born in 1990.

Lily and James told them all they could live at the school they build which was a Potter family land where they build a huge castle thanks to the goblins, dwarves and wizards here in the US. They all agreed. Lily also got in touch with her half-brother Tony Stark son of Henry Evans and Marie Stark. And her brother Matthew Murdock who was known as the Daredevil a vigilante. He was a lawyer too and blind. He was part of the Avengers too.

Loki lived with the Avengers with his wife Wanda who was the Scarlet Witch. Thor also came and went when needed as he was preparing to marry Jane.

Merlin Emrys and his wife Morgan Le Fey dropped in on them from time to time as James was there descendant. Morgan was often confused for Morgana le Fey her sister. They were minor gods.

The Years pasted and Lily and James had more children. Bellatrix had married a Muggle named Bruce Banner who was the Hulk.

They found their godchildren that had been sent away Isabella Black daughter of Sirius Black and Hecate had been adopted by the Swans. She visited often. Her younger brother Jamie was adopted by Billy Black who was a brother to Sirius and Regulus. But Billy had a different mother who was Quileute. And Sirius had one last daughter with Hecate's roman side Trivia named Romulus Remus Black born in 1989.

They had with them Remus's children with Athena. Lyall and Hope were born in 1988 and two daughters with Athena's Roman form Minerva they had Lupe in 1989, Siri in 1990, Wisdom, Bronte, Baxter, and Isadora in 1991.

All the kids went to the Olympia de Roma. James taught Transfiguration, Greek and Battle Magic and Lily taught both Charms, French and English and was Headmistress. Olympia de Roma took a lot of students. Demigod ones and other beings like werewolves, vampires and elves and children that were disabled and a whole lot more. All students start when they are 7 and finish when they are 25.

It was the Summer holidays now and the Potter family were all together with their friends in the Castle. Lily was feeding Zoey her youngest daughter who was 1 while James was helping with Kodiak who was 1. Lily was heavily pregnant with her 35th child. They were happily talking when there was a flash of light and Lady Hecate appears.

"My Lady what are you doing here?" James asks his many times Grandmother

"You need to go to your son", Lady Hecate says

"All the children are here", Lily says

"Your son Harry is alive", Lady Hecate informs them

Lily gasps, "That is not possible"

"He lives with your adopted sisters family. If you don't hurry you WILL lose him", Lady Hecate says

"Who put him with my adopted sister!" Lily asks outraged

"Dumbledore did. Now hurry", Lady Hecate says disappearing

"We must go to him", Lily says to her husband

"I agree. I need to see our little boy", James says

"We will watch everyone", Bellatrix says with Bruce Banner nodding

Dorcas, Regulus, Marlene also nods saying she would stay.

"I will come with you", Tony says to his sister

"Thanks Tone", Lily says

"We will come too", Loki says for him, Wanda and Thor

"Where does Petunia live?" Tony asks as his armour attaches itself

"4 Privat Drive. James will apparate you there and I will come behind you", Lily says

Bidding her children behind they apparate to Privat Drive. Looking at the street they wouldn't be able to tell which was 4 Privat Drive was. But Lily knew which house to go too.

"That one", Lily says leading the way

Lily knocks on the door of 4 Privat Drive. A pudgy boy answers.

"What!" the boy asks

"Where is my son?" Lily growls

"Who?" the boy asks

"Harry Potter", James says

"Mum! Dad! Someone wants the freak!" the boy calls

Suddenly a huge man and a skinny woman enter and the woman gasps in shock.

"Lily?" Petunia asks, "Your dead!"

"Where is my son?" Lily growls her eyes flashing

"The freak ran away", Vernon growls

"Liar", Loki says his eyes flashing

"Who are you freaks?" Vernon growls

"Remember me Petunia?" Tony asks having his suit guns up

"Tony Stark", Petunia says trembling

"I am Prince Thor of Asgard God of Thunder and Lightning", Thor says flashing his hammer

"I am Prince Loki of Asgard God of Mischief, Trickery, Magic, Fire, Lies. known as the Liesmith and Silvertongue", Loki says

"Lady Wanda Supreme Sorceress", Wanda says letting her red aura show

"All freaks", Petunia says screeches but inside she was terrified

"WHERE. IS. OUR. SON?" James growls

"Leave before I call the police", Vernon yells

Loki reads Vernon's mind and pales at what he finds.

"Thor, Stark make sure they stay in the living room. Harry needs us NOW!" Loki says pushing his way up the stairs

James, Lily, Wanda follow Loki in a hurry. They see a room with six locks on it and Lily gaps. Loki blasts the door apart and they are horrified by what they see. Harry was lying in a pool of blood and there wasn't apart of him untouched by bruises or burns. One of his eyes were swollen shut.

"Oh my baby", Lily says rushing forward

James checks his son for a pulse it was there but faint.

"He needs medical attention now", James says

Loki looks around to see an owl frantic to get out of her cage. He feels she was a phoenix that hadn't turned yet.

"I will carry him", James says, "Uncle Loki can you get his stuff with Aunt Wanda?"

Loki nods and so does Wanda.

Lily was sobbing as they rush downstairs with Harry in James's arms. Thor and Tony gasp at the sight of the boy.  
"We need to get him back to the towers", James says

"We will be back and you will pay for what you have done to my nephew", Tony growls at the Dursley's

"Grandfather take Harry", James says gently handing his son to his Grandfather

Lily sent a boil curse on her sister and her husband who both cry out in pain. And then the Conjunctivitis curse, Pus-Squirting hex and the Babbling Curse.

" _Electro!"_ James says sending an electricity curse at her adopted sister and Vernon

Petunia and Vernon convulse and cry out. Lily casts the Bat-Bogey Hex on them. They all howl as the curse takes effect.

" _Mucus ad Nuseam",_ Lily says

" _Calvario!"_ James says sending a curse that removes hair from all three Dursley's

" _Mimble Wimble",_ Lily says making sure they can't tell anyone who did this too them, "Let's go. They will pay more when Harry is better"

James takes Harry back from Thor and apparates out, Lily, Thor and Tony follow leaving Loki behind to pick up everything.

"Help", James yells for the Castles Healer

Healer Mufrey gasps as she sees Harry.

"Put him on the bed. Floo St George's and ask for four trauma heals and get two goblin healers and call Lord Apollo", Healer Mufrey orders

James does what he is told and rushes to the floo and tells St George's Magical Hospital. He calls for the healers. Then calls the Gringotts US branch for three trauma goblin healers. Apollo flashes down. They all arrive in minutes. They shoo the family out of the room to work on Harry. King Dagnok of US Goblins wants with them as the Potter family are friends he spared four goblin healers. Lily was sobbing into James. Thor was pacing. Tony had went to inform everyone on what happened…

Loki realises the owl and removes the spells on her from turning into a phoenix.

"Noble Phoenix what is your name?" Loki asks her

 _*I am Hedwig*,_ Hedwig trills

"Where is your Masters belongings?" Loki asks

 _*They burnt them all. But the photo album and invisibility cloak under the floor boards*, Hedwig trills_

Loki goes and removes the photo album and cloak.

"Did they burn his wand?" Loki asks Hedwig

 _*Yes*,_ Hedwig trills

Loki goes downstairs finding the Dursley's riddled with pain.

"You will feel the pain that you have put Harry through. No one will be able to numb the pain or cure it", Wanda says realising her scarlet magic on the Dursley's who again cry out

"I am giving you the poison oak curse and nothing the Healers can do to stop it until it runs its course", Wanda says sending the spell

"You will also see everything you did to Harry in your dreams and everyone else you have hurt. Nothing will remove those dreams", Loki says casting the spell

They were shuttering and crying at this point.

"You will face Asgardian justice for what you have done to Harry. Enjoy your last days. Now even Albus Dumbledore will be able to save you", Loki says

They whimper.

"We will leave now", Loki says to Wanda and Hedwig feeling people apparating in

Loki disappears in a puff of green magic, Wanda leaves in a puff of red smoke with Hedwig flashing out with him. They land in Hogwarts and go into the Headmasters office with Wanda. He had traced Harry's blood here. He sees the equipment that was tracking Harry.

"Find any of the Potter artefacts", Loki orders Wanda who nods

Loki obliterates all traces of blood and tracking charms that were linked to Harry. Wanda picks up all of the Potter books and over stolen items that Wanda would give back to the families they were taken from. Loki finds Harry's Gringotts letters and knows that Harry wouldn't know about the money he had so he takes all those letters and all other letters that were for Harry. Loki also grabs the Sword of Gryffindor as it belonged to the Potter family. Loki nods at Wanda and they both disappear not leaving a trace behind…

* * *

Dumbledore had felt the alarms on the Dursley house go off saying the wards were at an all time low. He calls Minerva, Severus, Moody, Kingsley.

"We need to go to Harry. The wards are falling", Dumbledore says to them

They all rush to the gate and apparate to Privat Drive. They knock on the door but no answer and it was half open. They draw their wands and cautiously move in and find the Dursley's covered in boils with the bat bogy hex on them. They were all crying in pain.

"They have been cursed Albus", Moody growls

"Their minds I can't see who did it", Severus says

"Where is Harry?" Minerva asks

" _Point me Harry Potter_ ", Dumbledore says with his wand and the wand doesn't move, "Search the house"

They all search and find nothing. No Harry Potter. None of his items or owl.

"He is not here", Kingsley says

"Do you think he has been kidnapped?" Minerva asks

"Likely", Dumbledore says gravely

"The Dursley's need medical treatment", Kingsley says

"Whoever did this is either a witch or wizard of power", Moody says

"We will have to take them to Hogwarts it is the only way we can see what spells are on them", Dumbledore says  
Dumbledore, Minerva, Moody, Severus and Kingsley apparate to Hogwarts with the Dursley's and take them to the hospital wing.

"What has happened?" Madam Pomfrey asks

"These are the Dursley's. Harry Potter is missing", Dumbledore says

Madam Pomfrey waves her wand and casts a diagnosis spell on the three Dursley's who were crying in pain.

"They have the bat bogey hex on them, boil curse, conjunctivitis curse, babbling curse, Curse of the bogies, electo curse, hair removal curse, Pus-Squirting Hex but there are three others I can't identify", Madam Pomfrey says

She counters the bat bogey hex, pus-squirting hex and gives the boil cure potion and a pain potion but they were still moaning in pain.

"Leave I will see what else I can do", Madam Pomfrey says shooing everyone out

Dumbledore leads everyone to his office in a hurry he needed to check the tracking measures he had on Harry. Dumbledore notices first when he goes to his office that not of his tracking measures were beeping. He rushes over and checks each of them and there was no blood in any of them. And the Sword of Gryffindor was gone.

"Albus what do we do?" Minerva asks

"Call the Order", Dumbledore orders

* * *

 _Hours Later…New York City_

* * *

It had been hours since they had bought Harry to the castle. Lily and James were besides themselves with worry. Morgan and Merlin had turned up to help. Morgan had immediately gone back with the healers to help.

Bella had been informed about her cousin/brother and had turned up to wait on any news. Marlene, Dorcas, Bellatrix, Bruce and Regulus were taking care of the kids. Tony was pacing with Pepper besides him. He had bought two Surgeons from the Avengers tower to help. Thor was nervously fiddling with his hammer. Clint and Natasha were sitting quietly. Steve was trying to keep Thor calm. King Dagnok was waiting for the report by his clan and the audit he ordered on the Potter vaults. Queen Tatiana of Summer and Queen Meghan of Iron Court had turned up with 2 healers each who went to help and Queen Tatiana, Queen Meghan sat to wait while comforting her granddaughter Lily. Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel had also come to wait. Along with Reed and Sue Richards and May Parker and Peter Parker. Along with King Zeus, Queen Hera, and Apollo. Along with Hestia, Terminus, Harmonia, Eris, Artemis and her lieutenant Zoe. They had been visited by the fates who told Hestia, Terminus, Hemera, Ananke, Nyx, Harmonia, Eris, Artemis and Zoe that Harry was there mate and would never betray them. Artemis and Zoe were sceptical.

Loki and Wanda had turned up and had explained some things which lead all of them to be angry.

Finally after 12 hours of waiting Apollo, Morgan, Healer Mufrey and a goblin healer step out all looking exhausted.

"How is he?" Lily asks immediately

"We nearly lost him twice. He had serious injuries", Healer Mufrey says

Lily sobs as she heard they nearly lost him twice.

"What are his injuries?" James asks holding his wife tightly

"This is the list of injuries that he has at the moment and the potions, blocks and curses that were in him. We did a list of past injuries as well", Morgan says handing them the list

 _ **Blocks**_

 _Natural Parseltongue: 95% Blocked_

 _Natural Parselmagic: 100% Blocked_

 _IQ: Block (At moment 100IQ) (Wound be 170)_

 _Photographic Memory: 99% Blocked_

 _Wandless Magic: 96% Blocked_

 _Battle Magic: 100% Blocked_

 _Magical Core: 97% Blocked_

 _Analytical Abilities: 99% Blocked_

 _Sight: 100% Blocked_

 _Necromancy: 100% Blocked_

 _Mist Control: 100% Blocked_

 _Animagus Ability: 100% Blocked_

 _Enchanting Magic: 100% Blocked_

 _Electrokinesis: 100% Blocked_

 _Aerokinesis: 100% Blocked_

 _Hydrokinesis: 100% Blocked_

 _Geokinesis: 100% Blocked_

 _Pyrokinesis: 100% Blocked_

 _Technopth: 100% Blocked_

 _Metamorphmagus: 98% Blocked_

 _Shape-Shifting: 100% Blocked_

 _Beast Speaking: 100% Blocked_

 _Natural Occlumency: 100% Blocked_

 _Natural Legilimency: 100% Blocked_

 _Weapon Knowledge: 99% Blocked_

 _Gift of Tongues: 100% Blocked_

 _Summer Glamour Abilities: 100% Blocked_

 _Winter Glamour Abilities: 100% Blocked_

 _Iron Glamour Abilities: 100% Blocked_

 _Natural Elemental: 100% Blocked_

 _ **Potions**_

 _Magic Depriving Potion_

 _Loyalties Potion_

 _Honour Potion_

 _Obedience Potion_

 _Confounding Potion_

 _ **Confirmed Poisons**_

 _Basilisk Venom (2 months old)_

 _ **Confirmed Wards**_

 _Mail Wards_

 _ **Confirmed Curses**_

 _Muggle Enraging Curse_

 _Horcrux_

 _ **Skeletal Damage**_

 _Cracked Skull_

 _Broken Collar Bone in 2 places (Right Side)_

 _Broken Ribs: 7 on Right/6 of Left_

 _Bruised Ribs: 2 on Right/2 on Left_

 _Broken Humerus Bone: 3 places on right side/2 places of left side_

 _Broken Ulna: 2 places on right side_

 _Broken Radius: 3 places on right side_

 _Wrist: 3 places on right_

 _Dislocated shoulder: Right side_

 _Fingers and Toes: Both Hands_

 _Broken Pelvis: 2 places left side_

 _Dislocated Hip: Left side_

 _Broken Femur: Both Legs: 3 places_

 _Broken Tibia and Fibula: Both Legs_

 _Broken Ankles: Both Ankles_

 _Broken Feet: Both Sides_

 _Broken Toes: Both Sides_

 _Broken Spine: 3 places_

 _Spine Cord Damage_

 _Broken Neck: 1 Place_

 _Left Arm: Destroy by Basilisk Vernon from not being treated properly_

 _ **Organ Damage**_

 _Punctured Lung: Right Side_

 _Slight Tear Lung: Left Side_

 _Bruised Kidney's: Both Sides_

 _Tear in Liver_

 _Ruptured in Spleen_

 _Torn Areas in Small and Large Intestines_

 _Ruptured: Gallbladder_

 _Tear in Stomach_

 _Serve Malnutrition_

 _ **External Damage**_

 _Bruises, Cuts, Welts, Burns and Contusions to most body areas_

 _Left Eye destroyed_

 _Right Eye Blinded by Acid_

 _Open Wounds infected_

 _ **Summery**_

 _Harry James Potter has been severely abused by non magical and magical means_

 _Extensive Medical Intervention required_

 _Removal of Spleen and Gallbladder_

 _Survival can't be guaranteed_

 _Paralysed from the Waist Down_

 _Robotic Left Arm attached_

 _Robotic Left eye attached_

 _Both Physical and Mental therapy required_

 _ **Healers**_

 _Healer Melanie Mufrey (Witch)_

 _Healer Thomas James (Wizard)_

 _Healer Cody Myer (Wizard)_

 _Healer Seleme Carter (Witch)_

 _Morgan le Fey_

 _Lord Apollo (God of the Sun, Healing, Plagues, Music, Poetry, Art, Archery, Light and Prophecy)_

 _Healer Goblin Thornfinger (Goblin)_

 _Healer Goblin Dashdust (Goblin)_

 _Healer Goblin Hagrock (Goblin)_

 _Healer Rosewood (Summer Faerie)_

 _Healer Auriane (Summer Faerie)_

 _Healer Kellin (Iron Faerie)_

 _Healer Morrowdrew (Iron Faerie)_

 _Doctor Surgeon Ryan David (No-Maj)_

 _Doctor Surgeon Seraphina Carina (No-Maj)_

Lily was sobbing badly as she read the report. How was her baby boy still alive?

"How is he still alive?" Tony asks

"Will power and what little magic he has is holding him back from death. But Lord Thanatos and Lord Hades nearly claimed him twice", Healer Mufrey says

"So Harry is paralysed?" James asks

"Yes. We can't repair the damage he will not be able to move his legs. He will need a specialized wheelchair for when he can move. But he will need a lot off understanding", Healer Auriane says

"What is a Horcrux?" James asks

"A Horcrux is a piece of a soul. I would say it was Voldemort's", Morgan says

"We removed it", Healer Goblin Thornfinger says holding out a jar with a black blob in the middle of it

"We will give it too Hades for him to issue a quest to destroy all of them", Apollo says

"Can we please be with Harry?" Lily asks

"Of course. We are going to try some phoenix tears on his cuts and welts. We just need to get them", Healer Morrowdrew says

Hedwig trills from her perch on a chair.

"Who's phoenix is this?" Healer Mufrey asks

"She is Harry's", Loki says

"Well then she will help", Healer Mufrey says

They all follow the healers do were Harry laid and Lily shreds tears her baby body who was so small hooked up to all those monitors. There where all gasping at how Harry looked. Pepper and May were crying at how he looked. Bella was upset her godbrother was in such condition. Peter hoped his cousin would be ok and he could get to know him. Tony, Thor and the rest of the Avengers were muttering threats. James leads Lily over to a seat to sit and wait for Harry to awake. The others takes seats as Hedwig flies over the wounds and drops tears in them. Lily made a promise to her son she wasn't going to leave him again. She would protect Harry at all costs. James sends his Patronus to Bellatrix and the others to tell them what was going on.

They all settled in for a wait to be with Harry throughout everything…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**

* * *

 **Spells**

Electro Curse: electricity curse similar to cruciatus curse

Mucus ad Nauseam: Gives the recipient a strong cold with runny nose, that can make him or her collapse if not treated

Calvario: Removes all Hair

Mimble Wimble: Can't tell anyone who did something (Tongue-Tying Curse)

Boil Curse

Conjunctivitis Curse: Curse causes irritation in the targets eyes, causing them to swell and shut. Known as Pink Eye.

Babbling Curse

Pus-Squirting Hex: Causes Yellowish Goo to squirt from ones nose

 _Crossover: Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Twilight, Avengers, Thor, Ironman, Spiderman (2002 Movie), Fantastic 4, The Iron Fey Series_

 _Some things are changed in the Iron Fey Series: Tatiana is nice and Meghan is much older._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

 _Two days Later_

* * *

James walked into Gringotts New York to see what was going on with Harry's account. His son still hadn't woken up yet and was in a coma. His wife Lily refused to leave their sons side. He approaches the teller.

"Good Morning Master Goblin I need to speak with King Dagnok", James says in Gobbledygook

"Who do I tell him is asking for him?" the goblin asks

"Lord James Charlus Potter", James replies

The goblins pales everyone being new of the Potter family and how they treated all magical beings were equal. And let anyone into his school.

"I will take you to King Dagnok now my Lord", the goblin says

James follows the goblin to the important side of the bank. The goblin beacons him to enter King Dagnok's office.

"Lord Potter, Mister Murdock", King Dagnok says

"King Dagnok", James says with a nod

"King Dagnok", Matt Murdock says

"You may leave us Hagnok", King Dagnok says to the goblin who escorted James to the office

Hagnok bows and leaves.

"Take a seat James, Mister Murdock. What can I do for you James? My brethren are designing a wheelchair with Tony Stark for your son", King Dagnok says

"I need to speak with you and the King of Goblins in the UK and Madam Amelia Bones at the DMLE", James says

"I will get them", King Dagnok says picking up a mirror and asking the Goblin King of UK to come to his office and the Head of the DMLE

Minutes later Amelia Bones steps out of the floo shocked to find James Potter sitting down.  
"James? How?" Amelia asks

"Don't know. But I swear on my magic I am James Charlus Potter", James says and shows her his magic

"So Lily is alive too?" Amelia asks

"Yes. We have many children too. Harry has been hurt", James explains to Amelia everything

Amelia was furious. She would make the Dursley's pay and Dumbledore

"Can you announce Sirius innocent?" James asks

"He was your secret keeper. And he killed 12 muggles", Amelia says

"Sirius was not our secret keeper and didn't kill those muggles. Peter Pettigrew did it all I can show you my memory of the Secret Keeper. As for the murders Harry can sure you his memories. But please keep this a secret that I gave you my memories. My Will also says who the secret keeper was. He never got a trial Amelia. Please do that", James says, "I will pay for the lawyer and trial costs. I swear on my Magic that everything I told you were the truth"

"I will look into it. Can I have your Will?" Amelia asks

"Yes King Ragnok has a copy", James says

Minutes later King Ragnok of the UK Goblins comes into the office.

"Lord Potter", King Ragnok says, "How can the Goblin Nation help you?"

"I need a copy of my old Will please King Ragnok?" James says

"Of course here is the old copy", King Ragnok says handing it over to Amelia

"Thank you", Amelia says

"What else can the Nation do for you?" King Dagnok asks

"I need to fix my sons and my account and Harry's magical guardians", James says

"We need 7 drop of your blood Lord Potter", King Ragnok says handing over the knife

James cuts his palm and drops blood onto the parchment and King Ragnok says a spell in Gobbledygook.

 _ **Inheritance Test**_

 _ **James Charlus Potter**_

 _ **Confirmed Lordships**_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and the Most Noble House of Potter_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Gryffindor_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Hufflepuff_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Pendragon_

 _ **Vaults**_

 _Potter Vault_

 _Peverell Vault_

 _Gryffindor Vault_

 _Hufflepuff Vault_

 _Pendragon Vault_

 _Davern Vault_

 _Dixon Vault_

 _Noble Vault_

 _Smart Vault_

"Well that was surprising. Can you do my wife's with this blood?" James asks handing over a vial of Lily's blood

"Of course", King Ragnok says

He does the same what he did with James.

 _ **Inheritance**_ _ **Test**_

 _ **Lily Jasmine Evans-Potter**_

 _ **Confirmed Ladyships Besides Married ones**_

 _Lady of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Ravenclaw (Matriarchal line)_

 _Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Borden (Matriarchal Line)_

 _Lady of the Imperial and Royal House of Emrys_

 _ **Vaults**_

 _Ravenclaw Vault_

 _Borden Vault_

 _Emrys Vault_

 _Handson Vault_

 _Lopaz Vault_

 _Cortez Vault_

 _Holmes Vault_

"Now for you sons account we will need blood. But he is in no shape to give any", King Dagnok says

"Here is a vial of blood the Doctor extracted", James says handing over the vial

King Dagnok drops 7 drops of blood onto the parchment and says a spell in Gobbledygook. Harry's titles and vaults show up.

 _ **Inheritance Test**_

 _ **Harry James Potter**_

 _ **Confirmed Heir**_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Slytherin (By right of conquest and blood) (UK)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Gaunt (By right of conquest) (UK)_

 _Lord of the Noble House of Quirrell (By right of conquest) (UK)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Sayre (By right of Conquest) (UK)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient House and Most Noble of Steward (By Right of Conquest) (USA)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Ilvermorny (By Right of Conquest) (USA)_

 _ **Vaults**_

 _Potter Trust Vault_

 _Evans Trust Vault_

 _Prongslet Vault_

 _Potter Family Vault_

 _Slytherin Vault_

 _Gaunt Vault_

 _Quirrell Vault_

 _Sayre Vault_

 _Steward Vault_

 _ **Magical Guardians**_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

 _Sirius Black_

 _Remus Lupin_

 _ **Muggle Guardians**_

 _Petunia and Vernon Dursley_

 _ **Life Debts**_

 _Ginevra Molly Weasley_

 _Hermione Jean Granger + 2_

 _Ronald Bilius Weasley_

 _Gabrielle Sophia Delacour_

 _Fleur Isabelle Delacour_

 _Peter Patrick Pettigrew_

 _Dobby (House Elf)_

"Has anyone tried to withdraw from Harry's trust account?" James asks

"Yes. Headmaster Dumbledore has been withdrawing galleons for years", King Ragnok says

"I will need copies of those withdraws", Amelia says

"Of course Madam Bones", King Ragnok says

"Can I have the statements for the vaults?" James asks

"Of James", King Ragnok says handing over the ledger

 _ **Vaults Statements**_

 _Potter Trust Vault: 687_

 _170,077,000 Galleons accumulated from the age of 18 Months – 12_

 _44,451 Sickles accumulated from the age of 18 months – 12_

 _12,911 Knuts accumulated from the age of 18 months – 12_

 _Evans Trust Vault: 699_

 _65,000,000 Galleons accumulated from the age of 18 months – 12_

 _31,000 Sickles accumulated from age of 18 months – 12_

 _11,000 Knuts accumulated from the age of 18 Months – 12_

 _Books: 571_

 _Journals: 231_

 _Prongslet Vault: 219_

 _23,018,000 Galleons_

 _12,091 Sickles_

 _9,000 Knuts_

 _20,000 Pounds_

 _20,000 Euros_

 _Jewellery: 16,000 Galleons worth_

 _Pensieve: 2_

 _Wands: 1_

 _Prongs Chest_

 _Books: 312_

 _Scrolls: 121_

 _Journals: 291_

 _Potter Family Vault: 1201_

 _611,091,162,817 Galleons_

 _567,081,565,172 Sickles_

 _88,091,634,111 Knuts_

 _610,811,981,160 Gold Drachmas_

 _601,865,000,161 Silver Drachmas_

 _4,090,777,000 Pounds_

 _3,981,909,011 Euros_

 _Ingots: 802,861,761,000 Galleons Worth_

 _Gold Bars: 444,019,987 Galleons Worth_

 _Silver Bars: 422,716,901 Galleons Worth_

 _Jewels/Gems: 5,081,876,100 Galleons Worth_

 _Jewellery: 1,008,111,987 Galleons Worth_

 _Pensieve's: 4_

 _Amulets: 16_

 _Artefacts: 12,612_

 _Heirlooms: 5,011_

 _Chests: 142_

 _Wands: 34_

 _Furniture: 419_

 _Journals: 510_

 _Books: 567_

 _Scrolls: 101_

 _Portraits: 87_

 _Weapons: 254_

 _Quirrell Vault: 998_

 _231,091,177 Galleons_

 _76,816,001 Sickles_

 _15,019 Knuts_

 _23,001 Pounds_

 _41,081 Euros_

 _Jewels: 12,811 Galleons worth_

 _Books: 152_

 _Wands: 3_

 _Scrolls: 22_

 _Heirlooms: 42_

 _Gaunt Vault: 999_

 _65,018,000 Galleons_

 _23,981 Sickles_

 _13,000 Knuts_

 _Ingots: 23,000 Galleons Worth_

 _Jewels/Gems: 56,011 Galleons Worth_

 _Jewellery: 1,091,111 Galleons Worth_

 _Artefacts: 176_

 _Heirlooms: 165_

 _Chests: 66_

 _Wands: 10_

 _Journals: 111_

 _Books: 110_

 _Scrolls: 109_

 _Portraits: 13_

 _Weapons: 42_

 _And the list went on_

"I want to transfer Harry's trust vaults to here. With only Lily, Harry and myself able to access it", James orders

"Of course my Lord the trust vault will be transferred. Just sign this", King Ragnok says handing over the forms

James signs the forms and Harry's vault.

"The vault will be transferred within 24 hours", King Ragnok says

"I would like a credit card for Harry to use connected to the trust vaults and the Potter family vault", James says

"Of course. I will set that up", King Dagnok says making the black and gold card, "This will work in the Mundane and Wizarding World"

James pockets the card.  
"I need to name new Magical and Mundane Guardians for Harry", James says

"Of course here are the forms. You name as many guardians as you want so there will be plenty of chose if you are killed", King Dagnok says handing over the forms

James takes the forms and starts filling them in.

 _ **Magical Guardians for Harry James Potter**_

 _Morgan le Fey_

 _Merlin Emrys_

 _Prince Thor Odinson_

 _Prince Loki Odinson_

 _Wanda Maximoff_

 _Bellatrix Black-Banner_

 _Marlene McKinnon_

 _Dorcas Meadows_

 _Regulus Black_

 _Odin All-Father King of Asgard and Queen Frigga of Asgard_

 _Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel_

 _Queen Tatiana of Summer Court_

 _Queen Meghan of Iron Court_

 _Amelia Bones_

 _ **Mundane Guardians for Harry James Potter**_

 _Anthony 'Tony' Edward Stark aka Ironman_

 _Virginia 'Pepper' Potts_

 _Bruce Banner (Husband of Bellatrix Black) aka The Hulk_

 _Reed and Susan Richards_

 _May Parker_

 _Natasha Romanoff_

 _Clint Barton_

 _Steve Rodgers aka Captain America_

 _Scott Lang aka Ant-Man_

 _James Rhodes aka War Machine_

 _Sam Wilson aka Falcon_

 _Charles Swan_

 _Jonathan Storm_

 _Matt Murdock_

 _Benjamin Grimm_

 _ **Divine Guardians for Harry James Potter**_

 _Lord Apollo Greek god of the sun, light, healing, disease, music, art, poetry, archery, reason, knowledge and prophecy_

 _Lady Artemis Greek virgin goddess of the hunt, the Moon, chastity, childbirth, wild animals, and the wilderness_

 _Lord Zeus Greek god of the sky, weather, air, lightning, honor, and justice_

 _Lady Hera Greek goddess of marriage, motherhood, women, and familial love._

 _Lord Hades Greek god and ruler of the Underworld, the dead, subterranean regions, and riches_

 _Lady Persephone Greek goddess of springtime, flowers, fertility, and young life._

 _Lord Poseidon Greek God of the Sea, Earthquakes, Horses, Hurricanes, Destruction, Droughts, Floods and Storms_

 _Lady Amphitrite Greek Goddess of Fish, Springs and Seals, Queen of the Seas_

 _Lady Athena Greek virgin goddess of wisdom, courage, inspiration, civilization, law and justice, strategic warfare, mathematics, strength, strategy, the arts, crafts and skill_

James finishes the list and was happy with the names he had put down. They were the same for his other kids.

"Your lawyer Matt Murdock will have to sign too and a witness that can be Madam Bones", King Dagnok says

Matt signs the guardianship, Amelia does and so does James.

"Here all done", James says handing the forms back to King Dagnok

King Dagnok makes copies for King Ragnok.

"This is all confidential isn't it?" James asks

"Yes", King Dagnok says

"I will keep this a secret too James", Amelia says

"I want all my vaults in the high security wing including Harry's trust vaults", James says

"It will be a 100 Galleon a vault transfer fee", King Dagnok says

"I'll do it", James says

"Sign these forms and all your vaults will go in the high security section of the bank", King Dagnok replies

James signs everything he was given.

"I will leave and sort out your vaults in England", King Ragnok says

"Thank you Ragnok may you vaults overflow with gold", James says

"May you enemies fall before you", King Ragnok says flooing away

"How is the wheelchair for Harry coming along?" James asks King Dagnok

"Good with the help of Mr Stark we will have it done soon", King Dagnok says

"Thank you Dagnok. I will leave and return to my sons side. May your gold flow", James says

"May your enemies fall before you", King Dagnok says

James bows and leaves Gringotts happy everything was now in order. Amelia promises to come and visit to get to know Harry who was like a nephew to her when he was a baby. Now he just had to talk with the Minister for the US. He would do that another day…

* * *

 _Seven Days Later…_

* * *

James enters the Woolworths building which housed MACUSA. With his brother-in-law Matt Murdock. They had an appointment with the Minister For Magic Derek Rains. They get their badges and walk through the Ministry. The people of MACUSA were discreet about the Potter's identities and the identities of all the superhero's in the US.

They make it too the Ministers office. And his secretary was waiting for them.

"We are here to see the Minister", James says

"Minister Rains is waiting for you", the secretary says opening the office door for them

They see Minister Rains and two other people.

"Lord Potter, Mister Murdock welcome back. I heard this meeting is about your son?" Minister Rains asks

"Yes. Who are they?" James asks

"I am Thomas Howles Head of the Department of Immigration and this is Sarah Nowles Head of the Department of Children", Thomas Howles says  
"I need a dual citizenship for my son Harry", James says

"Tell us the story", Minister Rains says

James tells them all how they found Harry and want they had pieced together. Everyone was appalled.

"I have the paper work for the guardianship for on Harry James Potter", Matt says handing over the documents

Sarah Nowles takes the paper work seeing it was all in order.

"This needs to be kept secret", James says

"This is a confidentiality agreement", Matt says handing out the paperwork, "You will all need to sign"

"Of course", Minister Rains says, "When do the healers say Harry will be out of hospital?"  
"They are not sure he is still in a coma", James says

"We can't give him dual citizenship without a test", Thomas says

"We can. I will order it. The Potters have done a lot for us", Minister Rains replies

"Fine Minister. Harry James Potter now has dual citizenship from UK and USA. And has Asylum in the USA anyone who takes him from here will face charges", Thomas says pulling out some papers

James signs with Matt's approval. And Harry became a dual citizen. Suddenly a doe Patronus comes into the room.

" _Harry is awake come as soon as you can",_ Lily says

James jumps up his son was awake!

"Go James I will sort more of the paperwork out", Matt says

"Thanks", James says

"Tell him we give him our best", Minister Rains says

"I will", James says hurrying out

* * *

 _Harry was in the plain between worlds. He could just feel the pain in his body. He wanted to move on and be with his parents. Suddenly two figures appear with a black cloaks._

" _Harry James Potter. You are not ready to die yet", the figure says_

" _Who are you both?" Harry asks_

" _I am Thanatos. Greek God of Death. Your time is not yet", Thanatos says_

" _I am Morpheus. Greek God of Dreams", Morpheus says_

" _I have no one", Harry says_

" _Let me show you have a whole family", Morpheus says_

 _They disappear from the plains in between world and Harry sees himself lying on a bed with casts, bandages and tubes on him. Next to him was a woman who had to be his mother. His father was also next too her. Along with other people who he didn't recognise._

" _How can they be there when they are dead?" Harry asking_

" _They never did die. You were told that they were killed and your parents were told you were dead", Thanatos says_

" _I have parents", Harry whispers shocked_

" _You have siblings too", Thanatos says, "And you have soul mates"_

" _I want to go back", Harry decides_

" _Your in for a long road. With your injuries but your family will love you and protect you", Morpheus says_

" _Thank you Lord Morpheus, Lord Thanatos", Harry says_

" _Now go back", Thanatos says_

 _Harry disappears in a cloud of mist…_

* * *

Harry had been unconscious for nine days his family were staying by his side. But James had to go back and forward to the rest of the family. Lily had stayed by her sons side. She couldn't believe what her adopted sister had done to her Harry. Lily puts her hand on her eighth month pregnant belly she wanted Harry to know all of his siblings. And have a better life her in America then what he did in Britain. James was at MASCUA getting Harry dual citizenship. He had already dealt with Harry's Gringotts account.

Lily thought about the talk with King Dagnok who is combining with Tony, Loki, Queen Tatiana's healers, Apollo, Hephaestus to make a wheelchair for Harry. They were keeping the plans a secret.

Lily was interrupted from her thoughts by a groan. Lily snaps her attention the Harry who's eye was flitter.

"Harry baby can you hear me?" Lily asks gently

Harry hears his mothers voice and he struggles but manages to open his eye. But everything was dark he couldn't see.

"Mum?" he croaks

"Oh my baby. I was so worried", Lily says stroking his face

"Mum why can't I see?" Harry asks panicked

"You were hurt bad baby. Let me call you healers to explain", Lily says stroking his face to calm him down

"Please stay", Harry says

"Always", Lily says sending out her Patronus to Morgan, James, Tony, Bella and everyone else, "Harry how do you know I am real?"

"Lord Thanatos and Lord Morpheus came to me", Harry says

"Ah. That makes since. Are you in any pain?" Lily asks  
"Yes", Harry says wincing

"We will give you pain medication soon sweetheart", Lily says stroking his hair

"Where is Dad?" Harry asks

"He is busy at MASCUA. He just left", Lily replies

"Where are we?" Harry asks trying not to panic

"The Caribbean America. The Potters have an unplottable island that hides our school", Lily says

"Why can't I feel my legs?" Harry asks panicked

Harry was panicking when Apollo, Morgan, Healer Mufrey, Doctor Surgeon David and Healer Goblin Thornfinger step into the room. Healer Mufrey gives Lily the calming draught to give to her son. Lily coaxes the calming draught into Harry who calms down within minutes.

"Hello Harry we are Lord God Apollo, Healer Mufrey, Doctor Surgeon David and healer goblin Thornfinger", Healer Mufrey says

"I am your ancestor Morgan Le Fey", Morgan says

"Are you in pain?" Healer Mufrey asks

"Yes", Harry whispers

"Pain on a scale of 1 – 10?" Doctor David asks

"9", Harry croaks

"We will do something about that shall we?" Doctor David says fixing the drip, "I am giving you mundane pain killers. This button is for you to use and give yourself pain medication. It is impossible to overdose"

Doctor David placing the pump in Harry's hand

"I will give you a pain potion too", Healer Mufrey says

Lily helps Harry drink it.

"Why can't I see and feel my legs?" Harry asks when the pain meds start working

"You have a broken spine in three places. Your got a spine cord injury. A broken bone in your neck. You paralysed from the waist down", Morgan says gently

"So I will never walk again?" Harry asks

"No I am sorry", Healer Mufrey says

Harry lets tears fall. Lily goes to him and gently hugs him. He calms down in his mothers arms.

"How long was I unconscious?" Harry asks after he calmed down

"9 days you were in a coma", Apollo says

"Why can't I see?" Harry asks

"Your right eye has been blinded we think by acid. And your left eye was destroyed. Apollo, Tony Stark and Hephaestus made you a robotic one. We just need to activate it", Healer Goblin Thornfinger says

"Please activate it", Harry says softly, "I don't like not seeing"

Healer Mufrey mutters a spell and the eye starts to work. He could see his mother for the first time in person. He could see his mother was heavily pregnant. He could see where they all had their wands and the eye told him want they were made off.

"I like it", Harry says

Harry sees his body covered in bandages and casts. Harry sees he had a robotic arm.

"How did I lose my arm?" Harry asks

"The basilisk venom was not completely utilized. It destroyed your arm. We had to remove it because it would have spread", Healer Mufrey says

Harry flexes the robotic arm. And it felt strange.

"We removed your spleen and gallbladder. They were both ruptured. You can live without your spleen and gallbladder", Doctor David says

"We healed your broken bones but they still need to be in casts for at least 2 weeks. Your arm also will be in a cast for two weeks because it was broken and because of your broken collar bone that needs rest. Your ribs are strapped. You have an IV in for the pain meds and other medications", Healer Mufrey explains all his other injuries Harry wondered how he survived

"How am I alive?" Harry asks

"You magic and magic you were getting from your familiar", Goblin Healer Thornfinger says as Hedwig trills from a chair

"Hedwig? You're a phoenix?" Harry asks

Hedwig trills confirming it.

That was when James hurries in. Harry could tell everyone was right he did look like his father.

"Dad", Harry says

"Prongslet! You had us so worried", James says sitting down and taking Harry's hand

"Let us continue", Healer Mufrey says

"You have several powers", Goblin Healer Thornfinger says

"What powers?" Harry asks

His mum tells him all the powers and how he got them. Parseltongue and Parselmagic from Salazar Slytherin and Roman God Mercury. Photographic memory, analytical abilities from Athena and Rowena Ravenclaw. The Sight from Apollo. Wandless magic from Merlin. Mist Control from Hecate. Huge magical core from Hecate and Merlin. Animagus and Battle Magic ability from Godric Gryffindor. Metamorphmagus from the Black line and Legilimency from Morgan le Fey. Necromancy and Geokinesis from Hades. Shape-Shifting from King Odin and Prince Loki. Gift of Tongues from Queen Frigga. Summer Glamour abilities from Queen Tatiana of the Summer Faerie and Iron Glamour from Queen Meghan of Iron Court. Elemental from Lord Hephaestus. Electrokinesis from Prince Thor. Pyrokinesis from Lord Apollo and Lord Hephaestus. Aerokinesis from Lord Zeus. Beast Speaking and Hydrokinesis from Lord Poseidon. Enchanting Skills from Lady Helga Hufflepuff.

"How did I get them?" Harry asks, "If you don't mind answering"

"I don't mind. My mother was Queen Tatiana of the Seelie Court, my other Grandmother was Queen Meghan of the Iron Court. My Great-Great-Great Grandparents are Nicolaus and Perenelle Flamel. Immortal Ultimate relatives are Lady Athena, Lord Apollo, Lord Hephaestus, and Lord Poseidon. You Ultimate mortal grandparents are Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw", Lily says

"As for my family my father is Prince Thor who was incarnated as Fleamont Potter and had the Potter blood in him. As well as the Iron Queen Meghan and the Winter Prince Ash her consort. Your Immortal relatives are King Odin All-Father, Queen Frigga All-Mother, your Uncle Prince Loki, Lord Zeus, Lady Hera, Lord Hades, Morgan le Fey, Merlin Emrys and Lord Mercury. And Ultimate mortal relatives were Godric Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff", James replies

"You have on my side a half brother named Tony Stark aka Ironman, another half brother Matthew Murdock aka Daredevil and a half sister who is Bellatrix Black you might have heard of her but everything the UK said is untrue", Lily explains, "You can ask me anything Harry. I will never be mad"

"I will never be mad either", James says

"We will leave you to talk. When you are sleepy just sleep. Your body needs more rest", Healer Mufrey says

"Ok", Harry says

They all leave him but Morgan, James and Lily.

"How did you and Dad survive?" Harry asks

"We don't know. We just woke up in St Murgos with Minister Millicent telling us you were dead. We left and came to America", Lily replies

"Do I have any other siblings?" Harry asks

"Yes. You have 34 and one on the way I am eight months pregnant. You have 9 older siblings. Your elder sibling is 21 years old. I had a few twins. You are a twin did anyone tell you that?" James asks

"No. Or the fact I have older siblings", Harry replies

"Your twins name is Aquarius Rose. You will meet all you siblings when you feel up to it and all of your 'cousins'", Lily says

"I have cousins?" Harry asks

"They are Peter, Sirius and Remus's children", James replies

"Pettigrew betrayed you", Harry says

"We still took his daughters and son. They needed us", Lily replies

"Where am I?" Harry asks

"Olympus de Roma school for Magic. Your father and I founded it", James says with pride

"Can I go here?" Harry asks

"Yes of course", Lily says

"Do you have houses?" Harry asks

"Yes they are sorted into the Werewolf House, Dragon House, Pegasus House, Griffin House, Sphinx House, Unicorn Horse, Thestral House, Phoenix House, Runespoor House, Augurey House, Thunderbird House, Occamy House, Abraxan House, Hippogriff House and the Cerberus House. The uniforms are all blue and gold. And Prefects are blue, gold and silver. We start at age 8 to age 20", Lily explains

"What do the Houses mean?" Harry asks

"The Thestral House represents Lord Thanatos, Cerberus house represents Lord Hades, Sphinx house represents Lady Athena, Werewolf House represents Lady Artemis, Augurey house represents Lord Zeus, Pegasus House represents Lord Poseidon, Dragon House represents Lord Hephaestus, Unicorn House represents Apollo, Runespoor house represents Lord Hermes, Griffin House represents Dionysus, Phoenix house represents Lady Hecate, Thunderbird represents Lord Ares, Occamy house represents Lady Hestia and Lady Hera, Abraxan House represents Aphrodite, and the Hippogriff house represents Demeter", James says

"Do we share dorms?" Harry asks

"No. You all have your own rooms in your house. You have a shared common room. And you can sit with anyone at Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner", Lily replies

That's when a girl with brown hair and grey eyes enters the room. She smiles when she sees Harry is awake.

"Hi Harry you probably don't recognise me but I am Bella Lily Marie Black. I am 17. We played together when we were little with my brother Jamie and Romulus", Bella says, "Your like another brother to me"

"Why haven't you told Sirius you are alive?" Harry asks

"We can't it is too dangerous. Same with our cousins", Bella says

A couple of other people enter the room.

"I am Marlene McKinnon your mum is my best friend", Marlene says introducing herself

"I am Regulus Black. Sirius is my older brother", Regulus says

"I am Dorcas Meadows and Lily is my best friend", Dorcas says

"I am Bellatrix Banner and this is my husband", Bellatrix says

"I am Bruce Banner", Bruce says giving Harry a kind smile

"I am your cousin Susan Storm-Richards. I am known as the Invisible Woman", Susan says

"I am married to Susan and my name is Reed Richards. Known as Mr Fantastic", Reed says

"I am your Aunt May Parker. I was married to your Uncle", Aunt May says

"I am your Uncle Tony Stark aka Ironman", Tony says with pride, "I am sure you have heard of me"  
"No sorry I haven't", Harry says

"What has happened at Hogwarts in your two years there?" James asks

Harry tells them his story of 1st and 2nd year.

"They bullied me when it came out I was a Parselmouth", Harry says

"You won't have to worry about it here. I am a Parselmouth. And there are a few others that go to school here", Lily informs Harry

"Don't go giving us heart attacks son", James says

"I will try not too Dad", Harry says wincing in pain

"Harry dear take you pain medication and a sleeping draught and rest. We will be here again when you wake", Lily says gently helping him with his potions

"I love you Mum. Love you Dad", Harry says sleepily as his medication takes effect

"We love you too", Lily and James say as Harry drifts off to sleep

* * *

Things weren't going well with Dumbledore. He couldn't track where Harry was. He called an Order meeting to put people watching for Harry. Molly and Arthur Weasley were there. Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher, Nymphadora Tonks, Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance, Rubeus Hagrid, Hestia Jones, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

"Why are we all called here Albus?" Arthur asks

"Harry Potter is missing", Dumbledore says gravely

"Oh the poor dear", Molly says

"How could he had disappeared?" Sirius asks

"I believe he was kidnapped. His relatives have been cursed", Dumbledore says

"We have to find the poor dear", Molly says

"So his relatives can't tell us anything?" Remus asks

"No. And we can't tell what two of the curses that are on them are. We are sending them to St Murgos", Dumbledore says

"What curses?" Tonks asks

"They are suffering from the Boil curse, Conjunctivitis curse, Babbling Curse, Pus-Squirting Hex, Electro curse, Bat Bogey Curse, Hair removal curse and three curses we can't identify. We can't identify who casted the curses either", Dumbledore says

"Will they be alright?" Emmeline asks

"Madam Pomfrey doesn't know at this point. Now we have more pressing matters is to find Harry", Dumbledore says

"How did they get passed the wards?" Bill asks

"I don't know. But we must find Harry. I will got to Gringotts and see if Harry has accessed his account or the goblins. Nymphadora, Kingsley I want you two to go to the Ministry and look into Harry's trace", Dumbledore says, "Sirius, Remus you will come with me as you two are Harry's magical guardians but me you will be able to access his account. Molly, Arthur I need you two at the Burrow in case Harry goes there. Severus I need you to contact some Death Eaters to see if they are holding him hostage. The rest of you I need you to look around Surrey for Harry in case he did run away and was not taken"

Everyone heads to their assignments. Sirius goes in dog form with Remus and Dumbledore to Gringotts.

Dumbledore approaches a teller.

"I need to see the Potter account manager", Dumbledore says

"Of course. This way", the goblin says showing them to Goblin Hagdock

"I am Hagdock Potter account manager how can I help you Headmaster Dumbledore, Lord Black, Mister Lupin?" Hagdock asks

"I need to lock down Harry Potter's trust vault", Dumbledore says

Hagdock looks at the parchment of the Potter accounts and sees Dumbledore had no legal right to the Potter or any other vaults. And had been banned from all Potter and associated vaults.

"I am sorry but you will not be able to access them", Hagdock says

"I am Harry's magical guardian", Dumbledore says

"No you are not", Hagdock says

"Well I am", Sirius says turning into his human form

"You aren't either. I am sorry but I can't realise or do anything with the account with any off you", Hagdock says

"I must insist", Dumbledore says

"I am afraid nothing you can say or do will get me to realise the information", Hagock says, "Guards! Come in and take them out"

Goblin guards step out and escort Dumbledore, Sirius in dog form and Remus out.

"What do we do now?" Remus asks Dumbledore

"We hope Nymphadora and Kingsley can find his trace", Dumbledore says as they appear back at Hogwarts

Within half an hour Kingsley and Tonks arrive back at Hogwarts.

"Well Nymphadora? Kingsley?" Dumbledore asks

"His trace has been destroyed we can't trace him", Tonks says

"We MUST find him", Dumbledore says, "Use your Auror contacts to find him. Do anything to find Harry Potter! I will talk to the Minister about getting into Harry's account"

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter .3.**

* * *

 _8 days Later_

* * *

Harry had woken up several times in the coming days. He stayed up longer each time. His dad had introduced him to Lady Artemis, Lady Hemera, Lady Nyx, Lady Ananke, Lady Hestia, Lady Harmonia, Lady Eris, Lord Terminus and Zoe, Artemis's lieutenant, Hylla Ramirez-Arellano Queen of the Amazons and Reyna Ramirez-Arellano. They were his soulmates along others he was told.

His Dad the introduced him to Amelia Bones and her niece Susan. Amelia promised the Dursley's would be punished. As Amelia was a friend to James and Lily Potter. Susan stayed with him all the time and talked about anything they wished. Susan told Harry her childhood and Harry told her some of the details about his and about what really happened at Hogwarts. He told Amelia too and she was angry at how Dumbledore never called the Aurors to tell with Voldemort, Quirrell, the stone, the basilisk and Sirius Black. She knew was innocent from James Potter's memories and Harry's memories. She was furious that her niece and all these children had been in danger. And she had to set a trial date for Sirius Black to get him declared innocent.

Susan was thinking about going to Olympia de Roma school for magic. They offered a lot more then Hogwarts and it was safer too. Being with her Aunt tonight she was going to ask.

"Aunt Amelia", Susan says

"Yes Susan? How was your day with Harry?" Amelia asks

"Good. He is staying awake more. Can I ask you something?" Susan says

"What do you want to ask me Susan?" Amelia asks

"I would like to go to Olympia de Roma school for magic. It would be safer there. And there is no prejudice. I could be with Harry and help him", Susan says

"Are you sure Sue? You want to go to another continent?" Amelia asks

"Yes. I can get a better education there", Susan says

"I have heard what they teach. And your right. Let me think on it Sue", Amelia says

"Ok. What are you doing about Dumbledore?" Susan asks Amelia

"I have evidence about the Order from Harry's house elf Dobby. Apparently a couple of my Aurors are in it. That will be sorted soon. They will be given a choice the Order or being Aurors", Amelia replies

"When are you going to confront them?" Susan asks

"Soon"

* * *

Luna Lovegood was 12 years-old and had the gift of sight. Luna was the daughter of Lady Athena, the Granddaughter of Lady Melinoe and Ultimate Granddaughter of Apollo. She knew and saw everything. Luna knew she and her father were going to move to America. To be with her soulmate Harry with his other soulmates Susan Bones daughter of Nemesis, Tracey Davis daughter of Hecate, Su Li, Padma Patil, Lilith Moon a vampire, Cedric Diggory son of Sanctus roman god of Loyalty, Trust, Honestly, and Oaths, Penelope Clearwater, Blaise Zabini Son of Thanatos, Fred Weasley, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Millicent Bulstrode, Sarah Cresswell, Daphne Greengrass daughter of Aphrodite, Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour, Zara Malkins, Riviera Scamander, Tempest Kawasaki, Cherry and Ivy Ollivander, Sahara Moody, Violette di Stella daughter of Hecate and Reyna and Hylla Ramirez-Arellano .

Luna had already told Padma and she was going to move to America this school term but her twin Parvati was staying at Hogwarts. Daphne also was going to go to Olympia de Roma while her little sister was staying at Hogwarts. Cedric, Blaise, Millicent, Lilith, Sarah, Daphne, Su, Tracey, Riviera, Tempest, Cherry, Ivy, Sahara and Zara agreed to go to Olympia de Roma as Tracey, Cedric, Blaise, Daphne, Violette were demigods and Su read they did martial arts. Fred and George were running away and would enroll at Olympia de Roma. With George's girlfriends Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson.

Now Luna was going to talk to her father about moving she knew he would agree. He would do anything to make her happy and this school had a anti bullying policy so she would be happy. So her father will side with her on going to America. She goes off to find her father with a spring in her step…

* * *

Today he was going to his parents quarters in Olympia de Roma. And he was meeting everyone. He was still on pain potions and mundane pain meds. But at least he had his parents beside him every day. And he had Hedwig who's healing magic took some of the pain away. Harry knew he was going to have to be in a wheelchair from now on. He was upset he couldn't ever walk again. Susan who had been coming over regularly he was able to handle it sometimes. His mum said he would be seeing a Mind Healer regularly when he goes to their quarters.

Harry was nervous about meeting his brothers and sisters but also everyone else. But he was kind of looking forward to it. He had a big family and he hoped they all liked him.

Healer Thornfinger, Healer Mufrey, Healer Rosewood, Doctor David, Tony Stark, Loki, Wanda, Morgan, Apollo and his parents are there with a wheelchair in front. Wanda, Tony and Loki blood adopted Harry as their son. So now Harry had James, Tony, Thor, Hephaestus, Apollo (Roman), Hermes and Loki for fathers and Lily, Wanda, Hera, Persephone, Amphitrite and Hecate as his mothers. Lady Hera was on good terms with the Potters and she re-paid her debt by blood adopting Harry as her own. So did Lady Persephone and Lady Amphitrite. It helped ease the pain he was going through when they adopted him in blood and magic.

His name was Harald James Anthony Lohki Pietro Stark-Maximoff-Lokison-Potter now.

"This is goblin Izzage who helped inventing your wheelchair with Tony Stark and some other beings", Healer Mufrey asks

"Cool", Harry says

"Ready to go to your parents quarters?" Healer Mufrey asks

"Yes Ma'am. I am nervous too", Harry says

"They all love you even if some don't remember or haven't met you. Even your cousins are looking forward to this", Lily replies

"Ok", Harry says

"How is your pain level?" Healer Roswood asks

"7", Harry says

"I will get you some pain relief potions before you go you need to take it three times a day", Healer Mufrey says

"I am proscribing a heavy pain pills for you. Two every six hours", Doctor David says

"I will also give you mother calming draughts, draught of peace too and Dreamless sleep potion", Healer Mufrey says

"You have this one too it is a nutrition potion take it at Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner", Goblin Healer Thornfinger says

"I will give your dad the healing burns paste, Murtlap Essence and essence of dittany to use on you. As well phoenix tears that should keep all the infection away", Healer Mufrey says

"We will also give Lily and James a Lung Clearing potion. As your lungs are slightly congested", Healer Healer Rosewood says

"I have to be on 6 potions?" Harry asks  
"Yes. You still need to heal even though you will never use your legs", Goblin Healer Thornfinger says

"I will proscribe mundane pain relief and antibiotics. Take the mundane pain killers two every six hours and the antibiotics 1 breakfast, lunch and Dinner", Doctor David says handing the scripts too Lily

"Lets get you some clothes on", James says

"Can you, Doctor David and Healer Thomas James has helped me dressed?" Harry asks blushing

"Of course son", James says

The girls quickly leave and James, Doctor David and Healer Thomas James ease Harry into some clothing. Harry felt it was nice having clothing of his own.

"We will get you some more clothes when we go shopping", James says

"Thank you Dad", Harry replies

Healer Thornfinger comes back in with his wheelchair. Lily, Tony, Loki, Wanda and Morgan come back in. The wheelchair looked like it was made of gold and another metal.

"Lets get you in the chair Kiddo", James says helping him up gently

James places Harry in the chair. The chair glows for a minute before the golden glow disappears.

"What are the buttons for?" Harry asks

"One of the is a warming button, the next is a cooler button, the next is a light button, the next is a levitating button so you can go upstairs, Next is a break button to stop the wheelchair, next is a shield button it will blocks curses coming at you, another is an alert button to tell your Dad or Mum if you are in trouble and lastly a cloaking device that will make it look like a Muggle Wheelchair. The joystick moves you around in any direction", Wanda says

"It is made out of strong metal that deflects spells. The runes are charms according to Morgan. The button on the side lets a desk come out of it so you can do your work on", Tony says

"What are the charms?" Harry asks

"Anti-Tamping, Anti-Curses, Anti-rust, Anti-Summoning, Anti-Fire, Anti-Water, Unbreakable Charm. Cushioning Charms on the arms of the chair the back of the chair, the bottom of the chair and the legs. And as I said there are cooling and heating charms on it. You also have a seat belt that you better put on and a wand holster in the corner of the wheelchair. We have also included a bag that has an Undetectable Extension Charm on it for all of your books and school equipment. We also give you this Blue, Silver and gold blanket. It has warming charms on it and cooling charms. Tap it once for warm tap it twice and it will cool you off", Morgan says.

"The chair also has AEsir magic on it to protect you and will stun anyone who tries to hurt you", Loki says, "Also Lady Hecate made sure that her magic protects you"

"Lord Hephaestus did the craft work on it too it is made of a combination of Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold and Adamantine", Lily says to Harry

"We made the chair so only you can use it", Healer Thornfinger says, "That was the glow"

"Thank you", Harry says giving a small smile

"Ready Prongslet to see your room and the school and meet your siblings?" James asks

"Yes. Will they like me?" Harry asks

"They will. They are all excited", Lily says smiling gently

"Lets go", James says

Harry uses the joystick to follow his parents the castle was spectacular. Harry could manoeuvre with the chair. They go to the elevator and Lily presses a button.

"How did you get electricity to work?" Harry asks his parents

"You just have to use runes and a bit of enchanting to make the electric devices run of magic", Lily explains

"When do I get to look around?" Harry asks

"Soon we will show you the whole place", James promises

They get off the elevator go along the corridor too they get to a portrait of a Wolf, Stag, Grim, Lion and Eagle.

"Family is Everything", James says the password

The animals bow and the door opens. Harry sees a well decorated room. He sees there was a lot of people in here. They looked as nervous has he did. There were a few adults. But mostly children. Harry looks at his parents for reassurance.

"It is alright Harry. All of them are family", James says comforting his son

"They will never hurt you", Lily adds at Harry

"Hello Harry I am your Great Grandmother, Lily's mother, mother. I am Queen Tatiana of the Summer Seelie Court", Queen Tatiana says

"What do I call you?" Harry asks

"Grandmother will do", Queen Tatiana says

"I am Queen Meghan and I am Queen of the Iron Court. I am your fathers mother. You can call me Grandma. This is my husband your step grandfather Prince Consort Ash", Queen Meghan says

"Hi", Harry says shyly to the queens

"I am Ben Grimm", the rock guy says

"Hi", Harry says a little scared

"I am Johnny Storm the human torch", Johnny says

"I am Steve Rodgers aka Captain America", Steve says

"I am James Rhodes aka War Machine", Rhodes says

"I am Clint Barton", Clint says

"I am Natasha Romanoff", Natasha says

"I am Matt Murdock aka Daredevil, I am your Uncle", Matt says

"I am Pepper Potts, Tony's girlfriend. Is there anything I can get you?" Pepper asks

Pepper gives him a gentle hug.

"No I am fine", Harry says as she lets go

"I am Merlin Emrys. It is good to see my magic heir and blood", Merlin says

"You too sir", Harry says  
"Call my Grandpa", Merlin says

"Ok", Harry says

"I am Nicholas Flamel and thank you for going after the stone even if it wasn't the real one. I am glad to meet my blood", Nicholas says

"I am Perenelle oh my Grandson how Dumbledore has harmed you", Perenelle says hugging Harry

Harry feels comforted in this hug.

"How are you alive?" Harry asks

"We are minor gods", Nicholas says

"What do I call you?" Harry asks

"Granddad for me", Nicholas says

"And Grandmum for me", Perenelle says

"Ok", Harry says

"I am Peter Parker aka Spider Man", Peter says nervously

"I am Mary Jane Watson", Mary says, "We are both 16"

"Now Harry these are your siblings", Lily says gesturing to a group of kids and teens

"Hello brother I am Ethan Sirius Potter and I am 21. I was born in 1984. I remember you. You still look the same", Ethan says smiling

"Nice to meet you too Ethan", Harry says

"I am Victoria Sophia Potter and I am 20 and was born in 1985. It is good to see you again. Call me Tori", Victoria says smiling gently

"I am Euphemia Lily Potter and these are my triplets Asriel Remus and Delta Dorcas we are 19 and were born in 1986", Euphemia says smiling

"You can call me Del", Delta says smiling

"I am Iolanthe Alice Potter I am 18. I was born in 1987", Iolanthe says, "I remember you. You were a cute baby"

"Thanks", Harry says blushing

"I am Matthew Frank Potter and I am 17. I was born in 1988. And I just remember you. Call me Matt", Matthew says

"I am his twin Malta Esma Potter. I remember you too", Malta says

"I am Ignotus Anthony Potter and I am 16. I was born in 1989", Ignotus says

"I am Aquarius Rose Potter and I am your twin Harry. Call me Aqua", Aquarius says smiling at Harry, "Can I hug you Harry?"

"Ok", Harry says

Aquarius comes over slowly and hugs Harry gently and Harry hesitantly hugs her back.

"You will be alright Harry", Aquarius says pulling away

"Thank you", Harry says

"I am Astraea Helga and I like to be called Astra and this is my triplets Lilliandia Susanna who likes to be called Lillian. And Seraphina Jessa. We are 14", Astraea says

"I am Charlus Linfred and I am 13", Charlus says

"I am Elektra Rowena and I am 12", Dorea says

"I am Ralston Hardwin and these are my quadruplets Abraham Godric, Darius Caspian and Marius Tristan we are 11", Ralston says

"I am Elizabeth May Potter and this is my twin Mackendra Isolta Potter and we are 10. I like to be called Lizzie", Elizabeth says

"Call me Kendra", Mackendra says

"I am Arizona Athena and I am 9. Call me Zona", Arizona says shyly

"This is Tommy Blythe and he is 8", James says to the boy next to him

"This is Caleb Ray and he is 7 and his twin Silas Elijah", Lily says as the shy boys come behind their mother

"I am Jinger Kayla and I am 6", Jinger says and hugs Harry tightly who flinches from the pain

"Jinger. Harry is injured let him go", Lily says sternly

"Sorry Mummy", Jinger says letting go, "Sorry Harry"

"This is Minerva Lilac and she is 5", James says

"These are the twins Derek John and Edmund Joel who are 4", Lily says showing Harry the twins

"This is Sarah Laura who is 3", Lily says

"This is Ariadne Marlene who is 2", James says holding the toddler

"And these are this twins Zoey Arielle and Kodak Steven who are 1 and I am pregnant with are 34th child", Lily says holding the toddler out for Harry to see

"I am happy to meet all of you", Harry says

"Now for your cousins", James says

"Hi Harry I am Isabella Lily Marie Swan-Black-Cullen. I was adopted by the Swans and I married my soulmate Edward and have 7 children all half-vampires. My father is Sirius Black and my mother is Lady Goddess Hecate. I am an immortal goddess of the Night Sky, Stars, Galaxies, Constellations and Planets. I became a goddess when I turned 18", Bella says, "I was your bestfriend as a kid"

"I am Edward, Bella's husband", Edward says

"So you're a vampire?" Harry asks

"Yes. But I only drink the blood of animals and so do my family", Edward replies

"These are our kids. They are only 2 months old but look like their 3 years", Bella says

"What are their names?" Harry asks

"Sirius Orion Black-Swan-Masen-Cullen", Bella says showing a boy with black hair and grey eyes

"Masen?" Harry asks

"It is my real surname before I was changed", Edward says

"This is Renesmee Carlie Black-Swan-Masen-Cullen. She is named after Renee, Esme, Carlisle and Charlie", Bella says showing a girl with bronze hair and grey eyes

"This is Remus James", Edward says holding a boy with black hair and emerald eyes

"Jemmalie Alillian. She is named after Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Aunt Lily", Bella says showing him the girl with bronze hair and emerald eyes

"This is Elizabeth Hecate named after my mother and Bella's mother", Edward says showing them a bronze haired child with grey eyes

"This is Cody Regulus", Bella says with a child that had black hair and grey eyes

"And this is Rosalice Marlene", Edward says, "She is named after Rosalie, Alice and Marlene"

"They are cute", Harry says softly

Bella laughs, "Yes they are they get anything they want. Because they are so cute"

"I guess I will introduce to all my children. I had them with three different fathers", Bellatrix says

"Ok. Who are your children?" Harry asks nervously

"I am Lance Ace Black and I am 15 and was born in 1988. I remember you before Mum put us into hiding. My Father is Lord Ares God of War", Lance says

"I am Leslie Nora and I am 14. My father is Lord Ares too", Leslie says

"We are Leonard Merit…"

"…and Lenora Bellatrix we are 13…"

"…and Lord Ares is our father", Leonard finishes

"We are Orion Rodolphus Lestrange…"

"And Libra Bellatrix Lestrange we are…"

"12 year old twins and our father is…"

"Rodolphus Lestrange who is evil", Libra finishes

"I married Bruce Banner after I left England. And we have 9 children", Bellatrix says

"I am Delphinus Marie Banner I am 11", Delphinus says

"I am Ranjit James Banner I am 10", Ranjit says

"I am Cepheus Bruce Banner I am 9", Cepheus says

"I am Devi Lily Banner I am 8", Devi says shyly

"I am Leo Allan Banner and I am 7", Leo says

"These are the twins Indira Rose and Indrani Carla who are 6", Bellatrix says

"These are the twins Ellis Morgan and Hunter Sirius who are 5", Bruce says

"I am married to Apollo and we have 13 children", Dorcas says

The Meadows children introduce themselves.

"I am Donna Ravenna Pettigrew. I am the same age as you", Donna says shyly,

"I am Clarence Peter Pettigrew. I am also 15", Clarence says

"I am Judith Mary Pettigrew also 15", Judith says shyly, "We understand if you don't what to talk to us"

"I don't mind", Harry says, "I will give you all a chance"

"Thank you", Donna says smiling shyly

"I married Bellona who is the Roman Goddess of War we have 6 children", Regulus says

"I am Marcus Regulus Black I am 14", Marius says

"I am Lucretia Bella Black and I am 13", Lucretia says

"I am Rocco Ryker Black I am 12", Rocco says

"I am Imogen Makena Black I am 11", Imogen says

"I am Josephina Teegan and this is my twin Lazarus Gordon we are 10", Josephina says

"I am had 3 children with Zeus. They are Alexandra Lillian McKinnon who is 14, Atlanta Marlene who is 13 and Demetra Louise who is 12. I had triplets with Hades her name is Ismini Lena, Angelos Gus and Evangelia Gianna who are 11. I had two children with Poseidon they are Blaze James and Pearl Caitlyn who are both 10. Then I married Mercury or Hermes in his Greek form. These are Columbia Mercury who is 9, Brooklyn Carol who is 8, Georgia Savannah who is 7, Austin Remus, Diego Sirius and Charlotte Elizabeth who are all 6", Marlene says introducing her family

"We are Lyall Remus…"

"…and Hope Athena Lupin and we are 15…"

"…year old twins", Lyall says

"I am Lupe Minerva Lupin and I am 14", Lupe says

"I am Siri Jaye Lupin and I am 13", Siri says

"I am Wisdom Frank and these are my quadruplets are Bronte Lily, Baxter Nathen and Isadora Alice Lupin", Wisdom says

"Are mother being Roman Goddess is Minerva", Bronte says

"I am glad to meet you all", Harry says nervous at so many people

They kids could all see he was nervous they had been filled in on his situation from their parents.

"We will protect you always Harry little brother", Ethan says

"We will never leave you for long", Bella says

"We will stand with you always", Donna Pettigrew says

"Forever", the children vow and they all glow silver and gold

The adults gasp at the vow. Hecate suddenly appears.

"They have created a new type of vow and they will keep it and they will be family forever", Hecate says

"Really mother?" Bella asks

"Yes. You all have. Nothing will stand in your ways", Hecate says

Harry smiles a little hearing that.

"Don't worry little one you also have the gods on your side. Both Norse and Greek. You will be protected", Hecate says to Harry

"Thank you. I don't want to be so much trouble", Harry replies

"You aren't my fawn", James says putting his hand on Harry's shoulder

"I am glad", Harry says

"Would you like to see your room Harry?" Lily asks

"I have a room?" Harry asks shocked

Lily was going to strangle those Dursley's.

"Yes. A big room all too yourself that is next to your Dad's and mine's Bud", Lily says

Leading him up the stairs with his floating wheelchair.

"Why do you are Dad call me different names?" Harry asks

"We all have nicknames for you. I like calling you Bud like a flower", Lily says

"I call you Fawn because of my Animagus and Prongslet after my nickname or champ", James says joining them

"That makes since how many nicknames do I have?" Harry asks

"Well Sirius used to call you Pup and Remus called you his Cub. The others have nicknames for you", James replies

They get to a room at near the end of the line of doors. It said on the door 'HARRY'S ROOM'. Lily opens the door and Harry sees a big room easierly six times as large as his bedroom at the Dursley's and at the dorms in Hogwarts. The colours were turquoise, silver and gold. It had a window overlooking the grounds. There was a huge king canopy bed with gold and silver covers with a snow phoenix pattern on it. The bed had all the equipment to get himself into bed. There was a desk with a computer. There were bookshelves and a table.

"You have a plasma flat screen TV. It has a DVD player and you have a stereo multi changer", James says

"You have a walk in closet that we WILL fill up with clothes", Lily says

"You have your own bathroom. And emergency buttons if you need us in there", James says

Harry also sees a perch for Hedwig who trills and flies around the room inspecting it.

"This room is amazing", Harry says looking at all the details

"So you like it?" Lily asks nervously

"I love it. Thanks Mum, Dad", Harry says with tears

"What's wrong champ?" James asks

"I never had my own room", Harry mummers tears falling

Lily really wanted to kill her sister. James and Lily kneel down to Harry's level and hug him.

"You should have always had this. We will go shopping with things to fit in your room", Lily says firmly

"You don't have too", Harry says

"Yes we do. Now do you want to go back down stairs?" James asks

"Yes", Harry says

They go back downstairs everyone was talking with each other. Aquarius gestures for him to come and sit with her.

"What is the school system here?" Harry asks everyone

"We start at age 7 to 25 And Examines at ages 8, 10, 13, 15, 17, 19, 21, 23 and 25. 21 is where you normally get your mastery and goes through till your 24. There is a Kindergarten from ages 3 – 6. And Day Care from ages newborn – 3 here. We have 144 subjects from different levels", Lily explains to Harry

"Can I have a look? And see what I want to do?" Harry asks shyly

"Of course", James says picking up the list of subjects and handing it to Harry

 _ **Subjects of Olympia de Roma (Ages: 7 -25) (Examines: 8, 10, 13, 15, 17, 19, 21, 23, 25)**_

 _Accounting (Tenth Year On)_

 _Alchemy (Eighth Year On)_

 _All Speak (Third Year on)_

 _Apparition (Eighth Year On)_

 _Analysis (Eighth Year On)_

 _Ancient Celtic (Eighth Year On)_

 _Ancient Civilizations (Fifth Year On)_

 _Ancient Greek (Eighth Year On)_

 _Ancient Languages (Fourth Year On)_

 _Ancient Magic (Seventh Year On)_

 _Ancient Runes (Sixth Year On)_

 _Animagus Studies (Fifth Year On)_

 _Anthropology (Eleventh Year On)_

 _Archaeology (Eleventh Year On)_

 _Architecture (Ninth Year On)_

 _Arithmancy (Fifth Year On)_

 _Astronomy (First Year on)_

 _Battles and Wars (Sixth Year On)_

 _Battle Magic (Sixth Year on)_

 _Business Studies (Seventh Year On)_

 _Care of Magical Creatures (Fifth Year On)_

 _Care of Mundane Creatures (First Year On)_

 _Charms (First Year On)_

 _Child Rearing (Tenth Year On)_

 _Combat Studies (First Year On) (Mandatory for Demigods)_

 _Counselling Studies (Twelfth Year On)_

 _Creature Traditions (Third Year On)_

 _Criminology (Eleventh Year On)_

 _Cultures (Second Year On)_

 _Curse Breaking (Eighth Year On)_

 _Defence Against the Dark Arts (First Year On)_

 _Divination (Sixth Year On)_

 _Divine Studies (First Year On)_

 _Drivers Education (Ninth Year On)_

 _Duelling (Third Year On)_

 _Enchanting (Seventh Year On)_

 _Engineering (Eleventh Year On)_

 _Etiquette (First Year on)_

 _Fashion Design (Fifth Year On)_

 _Financial Management (Sixth Year On)_

 _Fine Arts: Carving, Creative Writing, Drama, Drawing (Pastel, Watercolours, Pencils, Charcoal, Ink and Graphite), Leather-Craft, Media Studies, Metal Work, Modern Dance (Rumba, Salsa, Foxtrot, Tango, Samba, Flamenco, Line Dancing, Square Dancing, and the Cha-Cha), Musical Composition, Painting (Acrylics, Oils, Watercolours, Pastel), Photography, Playing Instruments, Poetry, Old Times Dance (Waltz, Viennese Waltz, Polka, Mazurka, Minuet, Paso Doble, Bolero and Quadrille), Sewing and Singing_

 _Flying (First Year On)_

 _Forensic Science (Tenth Year On)_

 _Government (Seventh Year On)_

 _Gym (First Year On) (Mandatory)_

 _Healing (Fourth Year on)_

 _Herbology (First Year On)_

 _Heroes, Myth, Legends (Fourth Year On)_

 _History of Magic (First Year On: Mandatory)_

 _Hospitality (Tenth Year On)_

 _Human Languages: Albanian, Arabic, Bengali, Bhutanese, Bulgarian, Celtic, Chinese, Danish, Dutch, Egyptian, Farsi, Finnish, French, Gaelic, German, Greek, Hebrew, Hindi, Indian, Indonesian, Irish, Italian, Japanese, Korean, Latin, Mandarin, Mongolian, Nepali, Norwegian, Persian, Portuguese, Romanian, Russian, Sign Language, Spanish, Swahili, Swedish, Thai, Turkish, Ukrainian, Vietnamese, Welsh, and Zulu_

 _Interior Design (Sixth Year On)_

 _Journalism (Fifth Year On)_

 _Land and Property Management (Tenth Year On)_

 _Laws (Eighth Year On)_

 _Magical Craftsmanship: Jewellery Design etc, etc_

 _Magizoology (Eighth Year On)_

 _Marine Biology (Eighth Year On)_

 _Marketing (Ninth Year On)_

 _Mind Arts (Fifth Year On)_

 _Mind Healing Studies (Twelfth Year On)_

 _Mixology (Tenth Year On)_

 _Muggle Subjects: Algebra, Biology, Botany, Calculus, Computing Science, Cooking, English, Maths, Physics, Geography, Geometry_

 _Mundane History (First Year On)_

 _Mundane Self Defence (Second Year On)_

 _Mundane Studies (First Year On) (Mandatory)_

 _Non-Human Languages: Centaurian, Gobbledegook, Mermish, Elven, Dwarven, Draconic, Gargish, Giant, Fairy, Drudic, Pixienese, Gnomish, and Troll_

 _Physiotherapy (Tenth Year On)_

 _Psychology (Tenth Year On)_

 _Politics (Sixth Year On)_

 _Potions (Third Year On)_

 _Rituals (Seventh Year On)_

 _Robotics (Seventh Year On)_

 _Sociology (Tenth Year On)_

 _Spell Creation (Fifth Year On)_

 _Technomagic (Sixth Year On)_

 _Tourism (Tenth Year On)_

 _Transfiguration (Third Year On)_

 _Wandlore (Eighth Year On)_

 _Warding (Eighth Year On)_

 _Wizarding Traditions (First Year On Mandatory)_

 _Universe History (Fifth Year on)_

 _Veterinary (Tenth Year On)_

 _Zoology (Tenth Year On)_

"There is a lot of language classes", Harry says

"Yes there is something for everyone", Lily says

"Why all the courses?" Harry asks

"You can change classes each year. You can choose your subjects from any of them. We will help you catch up", James promises

"How many subjects can one take?" Harry asks

"All subjects last one hour but potions which is two hours. This is a mock time table", James says handing over a time table

 **Monday**

 _Gym: 6.00 – 7.00_

 _Breakfast 7.00 – 8.45_

 _Class 1: 9.00 – 10.00_

 _Class 2: 10.10 – 11.10_

 _Class 3: 11.20 – 12.10_

 _Lunch 12.10 – 12.50_

 _Class 4: 13.00 – 14.00_

 _Class 5: 14.10 – 15.10_

 _Class 6: 15.20 – 16.20_

 _Class 7: 16.30 – 17.30_

 _Clubs Time/Free Time_

 _Dinner Time 18.30 – 19.30_

 _Free Time: 19.30 – 22.00_

 _Curfew: 22.00_

 **Tuesday**

 _Breakfast: 7.00 – 8.45_

 _Class 8: 9.00 – 10.00_

 _Class 9: 10.10 – 11.10_

 _Class 10: 11.20 – 12.10_

 _Lunch: 12.10 – 12.50_

 _Class 11: 13.00 – 14.00_

 _Class 12: 14.10 – 15.10_

 _Class 13: 15.20 – 16.20_

 _Clubs/Free Time_

 _Dinner Time: 18.00 – 19.30_

 _Free Time: 19.30 – 21.00_

 _Class 14: Astronomy: 21.00 – 22.00_

 _Curfew: 22.30_

 **Wednesday**

 _Gym: 6.00 – 7.00_

 _Breakfast 7.00 – 8.45_

 _Class 15: 9.00 – 10.00_

 _Class 16: 10.10 – 11.10_

 _Class 17: 11.20 – 12.10_

 _Lunch 12.10 – 12.50_

 _Class 18: 13.00 – 14.00_

 _Class 19: Potions: 14.10 – 16.20_

 _Class 20: 16.30 – 17.30_

 _Clubs Time/Free Time_

 _Dinner Time 18.00 – 19.30_

 _Free Time: 19.30 – 22.00_

 _Curfew: 22.00_

 **Thursday**

 _Breakfast 7.00 – 8.45_

 _Class 21: 9.00 – 10.00_

 _Class 22: 10.10 – 11.10_

 _Class 23: 11.20 – 12.10_

 _Lunch 12.10 – 12.50_

 _Class 24: 13.00 – 14.00_

 _Class 25: Potions: 14.10 – 16.20_

 _Clubs Time/Free Time_

 _Dinner Time 18.00 – 19.30_

 _Free Time: 19.30 – 21.00_

 _Class 26: Astronomy: 21.00 – 22.00_

 _Curfew: 22.30_

 **Friday**

 _Gym: 6.00 – 7.00_

 _Breakfast 7.00 – 8.45_

 _Class 27: 9.00 – 10.00_

 _Class 28: 10.10 – 11.10_

 _Class 29: 11.20 – 12.10_

 _Lunch 12.10 – 12.50_

 _Class 30: 13.00 – 14.00_

 _Class 31: 14.10 – 15.20_

 _Class 32: 15.30 – 16.30_

 _Class 33: 16.40 – 17.40_

 _Class 34: 17.40 - 18.30_

 _Clubs Time/Free Time_

 _Dinner Time 18.30 – 20.00_

 _Free Time: 20.00 – 22.00_

 _Curfew: 22.00_

 **Saturdays/Sundays**

Breakfast: 7.00 – 9.00

Free Time or Clubs or Sports

"That is a big schedule", Harry says

"You can choose to have all those class spaces filled or have some of those classes free", Lily replies

"What else do you offer?" Harry asks

"We offer clubs", Lily says handing over the sheet

 **Clubs offered at Olympia de Roma**

 _Art Club_

 _Band_

 _Book Club_

 _Bowling Club_

 _Chess Club_

 _Cheerleading_

 _Choir_

 _Colouring Club_

 _Creative Writing_

 _Debate_

 _Duelling Club_

 _Fencing Club_

 _Fishing Club_

 _Girl Guides_

 _Improv Club_

 _Martial Arts Club_

 _Math Team_

 _Movie Making Club_

 _Photography Club_

 _Poetry_

 _Robotics Club_

 _Science Club_

 _School Paper_

 _Scouts_

 _Scuba Driving Club_

 _Skydiving Club_

 _Study Club_

 _Student Council_

 _Wildlife Club_

 _Yoga Club_

Harry saw several clubs he wanted to do.

"How many clubs are you allowed to do?" Harry asks

"What you think you can handle", Lily says

"This is the sports list", James says handing it to Harry

 **Sports**

 _Archery_

 _Badminton_

 _Beach Volleyball_

 _Baseball_

 _Basketball_

 _Basketball Wheelchair_

 _Boxing_

 _Canoeing_

 _Cricket_

 _Cross Country_

 _Cycling_

 _Disabled Netball_

 _Dive Team_

 _Dodgeball_

 _Equestrian_

 _Fencing_

 _Fencing Wheelchair_

 _Figure Skating_

 _Fishing_

 _Football_

 _Golf_

 _Gymnastics_

 _Hang Gliding_

 _Hiking_

 _Hockey_

 _Horse Riding (Barrel Racing, Cross Country, Dressage, Equestrian, Rodeo, Show Jumping)_

 _Ice Hockey_

 _Ice Skating_

 _Jodo_

 _Judo_

 _Karate_

 _Kendo_

 _Kenpo_

 _Kickboxing_

 _Kung Fu_

 _Lascrosse_

 _Lawn Bowls_

 _Motocross (Wheelchair)_

 _Mountain Biking_

 _Mountain Biking Wheelchair_

 _Netball_

 _Obstacle Courses_

 _Para-Badminton_

 _Polo_

 _Powerlifting_

 _Quidditch Teams_

 _Quodpot_

 _Rock Climbing_

 _Rugby_

 _Running_

 _Sailing_

 _Shooting_

 _Skateboarding_

 _Skiing and Snowboarding_

 _Skiing and Snowboarding Wheelchairs_

 _Soccer_

 _Softball_

 _Squash_

 _Surfing_

 _Swimming_

 _Taekwondo_

 _Tai Chi_

 _Table Tennis_

 _Tennis_

 _Triathlon_

 _Track and Field_

 _Wakeboarding_

 _Water Polo_

 _Water Volleyball_

 _Weightlifting_

 _Wheelchair Dancing_

 _Wheelchair Racing_

 _Wheelchair Rugby_

 _Wheelchair Tennis_

 _Wheelchair Winter Sports_

 _Windsurfing_

 _Wrestling_

"I can do a few of those", Harry says smiling

His family smile at him. They knew he would what to do a sport or club or both or multiple.

"Even Quidditch and Flying can be adapted to hold disabled people of brooms. We already have several people", Lily says encouraging Harry

"You will just have to play Chaser. Since your eye will be an unfair advantage in finding the snitch", James says

"That is fine", Harry says, "Wood thought I would be good at any position. The team just needed a Seeker"

"I can teach you all I know about being a Chaser", James says to Harry

"I would like that Dad", Harry says

"I can help too", Victoria Potter says smiling

Other Potter children nod too.

"Thanks", Harry says smiling

"These are the holidays we celebrate", Lily says handing over another sheet of information

 **Magical/Mundane Holidays**

Valentines Day (February 14th)

Spring Equinox (20th of March)

Easter (April)

Spring Break (17th of April to 21st of April)

Autumn Equinox (22nd of September)

Winter Solace (December 21)

Summer Solace (June 21)

Summer Break (June 22nd to 1st of September)

September 1st (School Starts)

September 3rd Labour Day

Autumn Break (9th of October to the 15th)

Yule (Christmas Day)

Christmas Holiday (22nd of December to January 2nd)

Beltanie (Night-time spring fertility festival) (May 2)

Samhain (October 31st)

Thanksgiving (End of November)

"The ones we have balls for are Samhain, Yule, Beltanie, Easter, Equinox's, End of Year and Valentines Day. The Solace's we spend going to Olympus. They permit visits then", Lily explains

"What types of beings go here?" Harry asks

"First Generations, Half-Bloods, Pure-Bloods, Half-Giants, Squibs, No-Maj, Half-Goblins, Goblins, Faerie, Werewolves, Vampires, Leprechauns, Angels, Demigods, Centaurs, Elves, Shape-Shifters, Part-Veelas, Full Veela's, Satyr's, Half-Sirens, Demons, Draconis's, Pixies, Nymph, Druids, Dryads", Lily replies

"So you don't decimated?" Harry asks

"Never. Here in the US we are more involved then UK", James replies

"What are first Generations? And No-Maj?" Harry asks

"First-Generations are Muggle-Borns. First Gen is a better name for them and No-Maj's are Muggles. Again a much better name", Lily replies

"When do I pick which subjects?" Harry asks

"Whenever you want. Term doesn't begin to September", Lily says

"I would like to pick some clubs and sports", Harry says nervously

"Of course. Which ones do you want?" Lily asks

"For the clubs I want to take Art Club, Creative Writing, Book club, Duelling, Robotics, Study Club, Math Team, and Science Club", Harry replies

James writes those down.

"I will help you with Creative Writing", Bella says

"I can do the duelling", Marcus Black says

"I will help you kiddo with the Robotics", Tony says

"I will help you with the science", Bruce says

"Thank you", Harry says

"You like Art Harry?" Lily asks

"Yes. I love to draw. I have a sketch book in my trunk", Harry says blushing

"Can we look?" Lily asks softly

Harry nods and James summons it. The drawings in the book were well designed. There were ring, necklaces and bracelets designs too.

"I think you should take the jewellery design course", Lily smiles at her son

"They are that good?" Harry asks

"Yes. You would learn in the course how to make the jewellery too", Lily informs her son

"Thanks", Harry says

"What about sports?" James asks getting back to the topic

Harry bits his lip.

"Want is it champ?" James asks

"Can I try out for the Quidditch team?" Harry asks

"I already said yes Fawn", James replies gently

"We have many teams for Quidditch and the other sports. We have competitions with Salem School for Witches and Wizards and Ilvermorny School for Magic. So pick what you would love to do and try out", Lily says

"Besides from Quidditch I would like to do Archery, Basketball Wheelchair, Fencing Wheelchair, Wheelchair Dancing, Winter Sports Wheelchair, Shooting, Racing and Horse Riding", Harry says

"I think those are good choices", Lily says with a smile

"I will help you with Archery", Asriel says

"And I am sure your betrothed Lady Artemis will too", Lily says

"We will help you with Horse riding", Blaze and Pearl McKinnon say

"I will help you with Book club", Hope Lupin says

"We will all help you with Study Club", Delta Potter says

"We all will", Iolanthe Potter says

"Yes we will", the kids all say

"Thank you all of you", Harry replies overwhelmed by having a big family helping him

"We will be there for you son", James says

"Always", Lily promises

"Always", everyone says

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter .4.**

* * *

 _Few Days Later…_

* * *

 _London, United Kingdom_

* * *

Amelia Bones had some Aurors that were loyal to her with her. She was going to bring in those three Aurors that were part of the Order of the Phoenix. Amelia watched them from her office they didn't know what she was going to do.

"Go get Auror Jones, Auror Tonks, and Auror Shacklebolt", Amelia orders

"Yes Ma'am", Auror Dawlish says and goes out with 5 other Aurors.

The six Aurors two for each take hold of Jones, Tonks and Shacklebolt and drag them into Madam Bones's office.

"Why are you grabbing us?" Tonks asks angrily

"Where are you taking us?" Hestia asks

"We are taking you to Madam Bones. She needs to have a chat with you all", Dawlish says

They were lead into Madam Bones's office and their wands were taken and they were pushed into seats. Madam Bones stared at they making them uncomfortable.

"Do you know why you have been called here?" Madam Bones asks

"No Ma'am", they says

"I will tell you. But first this is Unspeakable Croaker. Now you are all part of Dumbledore's little Order is that correct?" Amelia Bones asks

They stiffen how could she know? Amelia took their stiffness as a yes. Not that she needed confirmation.

"And Dumbledore is looking for Harry Potter who has disappeared", Amelia Bones states

They still don't say anything.

"I know you know where Sirius Black is and that you Kingsley are wasting money sending people in the wrong direction", Amelia Bones says

"He is innocent Ma'am", Kingsley says stiffly

"Did you know I require strict allegiance from my Aurors? You three have broken allegiance. At this time you must choose either be an Auror or be in Dumbledore's Order. The choose is yours. But I say this you can't have both", Amelia says

"But Dumbledore is the greatest wizard of this time! He is the Leader of the Light!" Tonks says

"Would a light wizard put a child on a doorstep in the middle of November without a warm charm or anything to stop him wandering away?" Amelia asks

They remain silent.

"Would a light wizard not check up on that child as he grow up?" Amelia asks

They remain silent.

"Would a light wizard ignore the Last Will and Testament of an Ancient and Noble House?" Amelia asks

They still remain silent.

"Why would Albus Dumbledore have taken a child and gotten involved when Child Protection Services would have done a better job and executed the Will of Lord and Lady Potter?" Amelia asks, "No answer?"

"He is doing what he must for the light", Tonks says

"And why didn't he escort Harry Potter to Diagon Alley and explain everything? Instead he sent Hagrid. Dumbledore or Minerva should have told him his story and taken him shopping. As well as sort as his financial affairs?" Amelia asks

"He must of had his reasons", Tonks says

"Why did he hide the Philosopher's stone in a school full of children when someone was trying to steal it?" Amelia asks

They don't answer.

"Why did he fail to report a teacher was possessed by the spirit of Voldemort? The wards would have told him", Amelia says

"The wards are not that strong", Hestia says

"They should be as the founders had put them there and Merlin himself", Croaker tells them

"Why did he fail to report to my office the someone cursed a students broom when the student was flying it? The student could have been killed", Amelia asks

They don't answer.

"Why didn't he report Unicorns being slaughtered?" Amelia asks

They don't answer.

"Why did a troll get into the school without him knowing? And how as the wards should have kept it out?" Amelia asks

They don't answer.

"Why did he have the mirror of Erised in the school where children?" Amelia asks

"The students who look in it could have wasted away in front of it. Think about a student who had lost their family staring at it seeing the parents that were out of reach of them they would keep going back to look. They would have wasted away or killed themselves", Croaker states

They don't answer.

"Why did he encourage three 1st years to go to after the thief and the philosophers stone?" Amelia asks

"They went on there own accord", Hestia says

Amelia looks at her with disappointment.

"Why were the protections fitted for Mr Potter, Mr Weasley and Miss Granger? A Cerberus that fell asleep with music, Devils Snare, flying keys, a chest set, a troll, a riddle then finally that blasted mirror again", Amelia asks

They don't answer.

"Why did Dumbledore not report students getting attacked and petrified here to my office?" Amelia asks

They don't answer.

"Why did he not know that a dark artefact had entered the school? As the wards should have warned him?" Amelia asks

They don't answer.

"Why didn't he report a possessed student? As the wards should have told him", Amelia asks

They don't answer.

"Why did he fail to report a rogue bludger that could have killed a student?" Amelia asks

They don't answer.

"How did he not know about the basilisk in the school? As again the wards should have warned him?" Amelia asks

They don't answer but Kingsley was starting to see Dumbledore in a not good light.

"Why does he protect Severus Snape? Why keep him and let him verbally abuse children?" Amelia asks

They don't answer.

"What about taking money from the Potter's accounts?" Amelia asks

"He would never do that?!" Tonks yells standing up breaking the silence

"I guess you have chosen. Hand over your ID and badge Miss Tonks you are fired", Amelia says

Tonks was hesitant but she does.

"Clear out your desk. Remember you chose this", Amelia says

"Yes Ma'am", Tonks says

"Escort her to her desk and then out of the Ministry", Amelia says to her Aurors

"Yes Ma'am", the say as they leave with Tonks

"Auror Jones you choose?" Amelia asks

"I stick with Dumbledore Ma'am", Hestia says

"Very well. ID and badge", Amelia says

Hestia does and she was escorted out.

"Shacklebolt?" Amelia asks

"I will not go to anymore Order meets and I will resign from the Order. I choose being an Auror Ma'am", Kingsley says

"Very good", Amelia says, "Croaker did you block all that information I gave them?"

"Yes Madam Bones I did", Croaker says

"Did Dumbledore really do all that stuff?" Kingsley asks

"Yes and more. Croaker what was your assessment?" Amelia asks

"I would say that they are under strong potions. But it seems Auror Shacklebolt has broken free. He should go to the Nation and get rid of all potions that linger in his system", Croaker says

"You can do it", Amelia orders

"Very well. I will take him down to the Department of Mysteries", Croaker says

"Shacklebolt when you resign still Lord Black that I have his trial ready for him. But he needs to trust me. Here is a letter you must deliver to him without Dumbledore knowing. He would try and meddle", Amelia says handing over the letter

"I will do my best Ma'am", Kingsley says

"Good now go with Croaker only he knows what potions are in your system", Amelia says

When Kingsley left with Croaker. She dismissed her Auror's. Amelia now was going to her niece and take her to Harry.

Suddenly an owl flies in and Amelia takes it and reads it.

' _Madam Bones,_

 _I am Luna Lovegood and one of Harry's future wives along with your niece Susan, Padma, Su, Tracey, Daphne, Penelope Clearwater, Blaise Zabini, Fred Weasley, Fay Dunbar, Justin Fletchley, Millicent Bulstrode, Cedric Diggory, Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour, Cherry and Ivy Ollivander, Zara Malkins, Sahara Moody, Riviera Scamander, Tempest Kawasaki and Sarah Cresswell. We would like to come with you to see Harry we will be continuing our education at Olympus de Roma._

 _Our parents agree and my Daddy will be coming with us. We will meet you at Bones Manor tomorrow if your agreeably. Harry needs us._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Luna Lovegood_

Amelia was shocked but she could see Harry having more than one wife. Well she was going to take them all probably the safest otherwise they would go by themselves and Merlin's knows how they would get there. So Amelia grabbed her stuff and flooed home…

Kingsley had been furious at all the potions that Croaker had found in his system and now he knew not to trust Dumbledore. He had made the right chose to stay an Auror. He would help Amelia bring Dumbledore down. He apparates outside Grimmauld place and enters. He hears Tonks and Hestia telling everyone they were fired.

Kingsley walks in and immediately everyone was asking questions.

"I am not staying I just came because I resign from the Order. I will not do anymore of your bidding Headmaster. As your are only a Headmaster", Kingsley says firmly

"I need someone in that Auror department. You are it", Dumbledore says

Kingsley's feels a compulsion curse hit him but thanks to Croakers crystal on his neck he wouldn't be under Dumbledore's spell.

"Madam Bones is cleaning house. I have chosen to stay with the Auror's Headmaster", Kingsley says

Dumbledore storms out while giving a look to Molly.

"Well I better get dinner started", Molly says

Kingsley eyes narrow he wasn't going to eat anything offered here.

"Sirius may I talk to you?" Kingsley asks

"Yes sure", Sirius says

"Somewhere private", Kingsley says

"Of course", Sirius replies leading them to a sitting room, "That was great with Dumbledore I don't trust that man. I just can't put my finger on why I don't trust him"

"Glad someone has some sense _._ This letter is from Madam Bones for you. She knows your innocent and is arranging your trial. The letter should explain things. I don't know everything", Kingsley says

Sirius's mouth was open could Amelia believe he was innocent?

"Thank you. Your leaving the Order?" Sirius asks

"Yes I am going. Good luck Sirius", Kingsley says leaving

Kingsley leaves Grimmauld place over the protests of Molly Weasley he didn't care after all she had potioned him…

Sirius looked at the letter he couldn't believe it. What would Amelia say? He opened the letter shakily.

' _Sirius,_

 _I have thought for many years you were innocent of your crimes but I had no evidence and no authority recently I have had some evidence bought to me that say otherwise. Like the Last will and Testament of Lord James and Lady Lily Potter. I have other evidence like memories. Of Peter Pettigrew as a rat and him being at Hogwarts last year._

 _I am also piling evidence against Dumbledore. He is not at Light as he appears and I have good sources on all information about the Order, Dumbledore and you._

 _These sources are anonymous and will not come forward not that I blame them. Your trial will be soon and Dumbledore doesn't know because he will try and hinder it as he has done before._

 _Don't you realise that Dumbledore could have gotten you a trial at the beginning but he didn't speak up for you. You need to realise Dumbledore is not a saint and not totally light._

 _And another Dumbledore should have known the minute Pettigrew entered Hogwarts but never spoke up and kept him there. Hogwarts would have told him the danger._

 _So you need to re-think your opinions on Albus Dumbledore._

 _Now your lawyer will be at Bones Manor in three days. You need to get there. I assume you remember how? After all your where my lover and we were engaged._

 _I am sorry I didn't get to help you sooner. And you spent time with those Dementors._

 _One last thing don't let Mrs Weasley cook for you. She is potioning you and everyone else on Dumbledore's orders. And Dumbledore and she are stealing money from the Potter Vault. Be careful before you get here Sirius._

 _Be safe_

 _See you soon_

 _Amelia Bones_

Sirius was furious that he had been played by Dumbledore all this time. He was not going to trust anyone in this house any longer. He couldn't wait to see Amelia again and get out of this hellhole that remaindered him of his childhood.

He also pondered the letter who was the anonymous source? And why would they help him?...

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter .5.**

* * *

 _The Next Day…England…Bones Manor_

* * *

Amelia Bones was waiting for the Lovegood's, the Greengrass's, Li's, Davis's, Diggory's, Clearwater's, Zabini's, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Millicent Bulstrode and her parents, the Cresswell's, Patil's, the Moon's, George Weasley and his girlfriends and Fred Weasley. And several other families. Susan was with Harry. Her floo flares and the Lovegood's come out.

"Madam Bones", Xenophilius says bowing

"Mr Lovegood. Miss Lovegood. How did you know to come here?" Amelia asks

"I am a seer and have the sight Madam Bones. My mother gave me the gift. I don't tell anyone as anyone would want to know things", Luna says

"That is a precious gift. Use it well Miss Lovegood", Amelia says

"I will. The others are coming. I helped them get here", Luna says

Patil's come without Parvati Patil.

"Madam Bones", Sanjay Patil says bowing

"Lord Patil", Amelia says with a nod

Then comes the Diggory's, Clearwater's, Zabini's, Moon's, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Bulstrode's, the Cresswell's, Li's, Davis's and the Greengrass's come through. Followed by George, Fred Weasley, Lee Jordan, Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson.

"Welcome to Bones Manor I take it we are all here because of Harry Potter?" Amelia asks

"Yes. He is betrothed to our daughters and mates to the males", Lord Cyrus Greengrass says

More come through and they all look to Madam Bones.

"I must tell you about Mr Potter's condition now", Amelia says, "Lets all take seats"

They take seats and Amelia tells them about what had happened to Harry and that the Potter's were alive. The girls all but Su were in tears hearing their beloved was paralysed and in a wheelchair for the rest of his life. The boys Cedric, Fred and Blaise were angry and wanted to kill the Dursley's. But they all cared for Harry they just loved Harry as a human being not the boy-who-lived.

"Mr's Weasley's how are you getting out of not being at home?" Amelia asks

"We got emancipated. We are now duel Lords of Prewett. That Nation helped. Mum and Dad can't say a thing", they say

"Headmistress Lily Potter is waiting for us as Olympia de Roma school for magic to enrol your daughters and sons and met Harry. I have a port-key that will take us there. Should we go now?" Amelia asks

"I think we should. I would like to know the curriculum", Lord Davis says

"They have demigods there Lord Davis. So they have classes for them", Luna says

"That will be good. So lets take this port-key", Lord Davis says

Amelia pulls out a scarf and they all take hold and Amelia activates the port-key and they were flying across the ocean and continents and land in an office. Everyone looks around and it was different from Headmaster Dumbledore's.

A woman with blood red hair was standing behind the desk. With a teen with silvery blonde hair was sitting in a chair with her parents. And a man with a teen who had ginger hair dyed the ends bright green.

"Welcome to Olympia de Roma I am Headmistress Lady Lily Potter", Lily says welcoming them

"It has been too long Lady Potter. I am Lord Cyrus Greengrass. My daughter Daphne is the daughter of Aphrodite and betrothed to your son", Cyrus says

"Welcome Lord Greengrass and Daphne it has indeed been too long", Lily says smiling at them

"It also has been too long Lady Potter. I am Travis Davis. This is my daughter Tracey Davis daughter of Hecate and is betrothed to Harry. She is only my child", Lord Davis says

"Welcome Lord Davis and Tracey", Lily says

"I am Lord Bai Li and this is my daughter Su Li. She is Harry's betrothed. She is good in martial arts. I heard you had martial art clubs here", Lord Li says

"Yes we do. We basically have all of them and have competitions with Salem and Ilvermorny", Lily confirms

"I am Lord Sanjay Patil we met when we made the betrothal agreement. This is my wife Aishwarya and Harry's betrothed Padma. Parvati her twin is at a friends house and doesn't know about Harry", Lord Patil says

"Welcome Lord Patil, Lady Patil and Padma", Lily says

"I am Lord Matthew Bulstrode and this is my wife Melinda and daughter Millicent. We are glad to be here out of the prejudice of Hogwarts towards Slytherin's", Lord Bulstrode says

"You won't be having prejudice here. Even though w do have houses", Lily says

"I am Lady Cecile Zabini and this is my son Blaise as the test told us he was a soulmate of your son. And we don't like prejudice either. Anyway his father is Thanatos", Lady Zabini says

"We are the Clearwater's. I am John and this is Leanne and out daughter Penelope. We heard you school goes up more years and offers more. We are Muggles. We hold you will be about to give Penelope a better education", John says

"We will", Lily says

"We are the Finch-Fletchley's I am Laura and this is my husband Luke and our son Justin. We are Muggle-Born too. The test told us Justin is a mate to Harry. We are sorry for what had been done to him", Laura Finch-Fletchley says

"I am Dirk Cresswell I am a Muggle-Born and this is my wife Juliet and daughter Sarah", Dirk says, "We have 5 sons and 2 other daughters too", Dirk says

"Have your sons graduated yet?" Lily asks

"No. We haven't decided where they should go yet", Dirk says

"I will happily accept them here", Lily says

"Thank you. Can I go and get them?" Juliet asks

"Of course", Lily says handing her a port-key return

Juliet goes and gets the other kids.

"I am Damion Moon and this is my wife Alexandra and our daughter Lilith we are vampires. I know you don't discriminate here she had to hid at Hogwarts", Damion says

"We don't discriminate. We have a strict policy that everyone has to go by" Lily confirms

"I am Lord Amos Diggory and this is my wife Aimee and my son Cedric he had the soulmate test done too", Lord Diggory says

"Nice too meet you. Do you Cedric want to come here?" Lily asks

"I do Headmistress Lady Potter", Cedric says

"We will see to the forms soon", Lily says

"I am Fay Dunbar and these are my parents Jay and Maya Dunbar. I would like to come to school here", Fay says

"As long as your parents agree", Lily replies

Juliet Cresswell comes back with the rest of her children. They were all introduced.

"I am Fred Weasley. The handsome boyfriend of your son…", Fred says

"I am his twin George Weasley and these are my girlfriends Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson…", George says

"We would like to go too school here", Fred finishes

"Do you have your parents permission? Even though I know what they did too my Harry", Lily says

"We got emancipated. We are duel Lords of Prewett", Fred says

"And we have our parents permission", Angelina says

"I need to see all the documents. And then I will accept you", Lily says, "And Xenophilius welcome and your daughter Luna who looks of Athena but your hair. I take it her mother is Lady Athena?"

"Yes. My wife Pandora couldn't have children. She gave us Luna. The sad part is Pandora passed away a few years ago in a potions incident. Luna is the daughter of Lady Athena, the Granddaughter of Lady Melinoe and Ultimate Granddaughter of Apollo, Zeus and Hades", Xenophilius says

"I am so sorry for your loss Xeno. Pandora was a good friend of mine", Lily says

"I know. One of the reasons for the betrothal agreement", Xenophilius says

"These are Fleur Delacour and her parents Antonio is Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement in France his wife is the Minister in France that is why she isn't here. Fleur is another of my sons mates. And This is Kayla Knowles and her father Darren Knowles. She is a daughter of Apollo", Lily says

They all shake hands.

"Now I will send a message for Harry to come here with James. And we will get these contracts signed", Lily says typing out an email for James

"What is that?" Daphne asks

"It is a Starkpad. It works like an iPad that is from the Mundane world. By the way we don't use the term Muggle-Born here", Lily says

"Why?" Tracey asks

"Because Mug literally means they're stupid, or gullible. Calling someone a Muggle born is very rue and is a case of bullying here. We call Muggle-Borns First Gens here. And with call Muggles, No-Maj. Much better then being called those other names", Lily explains

"I agree being a Mugg…I mean First-Gen", Penelope says

"I should tell you Harry also has 7 Goddesses and 1 God soulbond and one of Lady Artemis's hunters bond. He is with Lady Artemis, Lady Hemera, Lady Nyx, Lady Ananke, Lady Hestia, Lord Terminus, Lady Harmonia and Lady Eris. And Zoe Nightshade is the hunter, Queen of the Amazons Hylla Ramirez-Arellano and the Roman Praetor Reyna Ramirez-Arellano", Lily says having sat down to get the forms

"That is unpredictable. I know Lady Artemis is a male hating goddess how is that going to work out?" Daphne asks

"He has promised to only be with her and his soulmates and never cheat be made the vow and will stick with it", Lily says as there was a knock on her door, "come in"

James comes in with Harry and Susan. Harry in his wheelchair and casts and bandages caused many girls to have tears.

"Hello Lils are these Harry's soulmates?" James asks

"Yes. Harry these are your soulmates I take it you know most of them?" Lily asks

"Some. Fred, George, Angelina, Katie what are you doing here?" Harry asks

"Well I am your one of your soulmates. They others are all coming to start school here starting September", Fred says

"How did you get Mrs and Mr Weasley to agree to that?" Harry asks

"They didn't need too", Fred says

"We are emancipated", George says

"And we have permission", Katie says

"I know Cedric, Fay, Justin, Padma and Penelope who are the rest of you?" Harry asks

"I am Luna Lovegood daughter of Athena. I was a Ravenclaw", Luna says

"Daphne Greengrass daughter of Aphrodite. I was a Slytherin", Daphne says

"I am Tracey Davis daughter of Hecate. I was a Slytherin", Tracey says

"I am Blaise Zabini son of Thanatos. I was a Slytherin", Blaise says

"I am Millicent Bulstrode. I was a Slytherin", Millicent says

"I am Lilith Moon I am a vampire and I was in Ravenclaw", Lilith says

"I am Su Li and I was in Ravenclaw", Su says

"I am Sarah Cresswell and I was in Hufflepuff", Sarah says

"You know me", Viktor says

"I am Riviera Scamander", Riviera says

"I am Tempest Kawasaki", Tempest says

"I am Zara Malkins", Zara says

"I am Cherry and this is my sister Ivy Ollivander", Cherry says

"I am Sahara Moody", Sahara says

"I am Violette di Stella", Violette says

"I am Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons, France", Fleur says, "I am being a exchange student. As I only have one year left at Beauxbatons"

"I am Kayla Knowles daughter of Apollo", Kayla says

"Nice too met all of you. I am sorry you are getting me as a mate", Harry says his eyes downcast

"Harry James Potter you listen too us", Fred says sternly, "I liked you since you were a first year"

"So did all of us", Daphne says

"We love you no matter what disability you have or what you are", Luna says

"We love you for you", Padma says

Harry blushes, "Thank you"

"Now that is sorted. We need to complete the paperwork and I will give you a list of subjects, clubs and sports you can have here", Lily says

They go through all the paperwork. All the adults sign forms for their children or child. Lily told them they would be sorted September 1st and they should pick out their classes within 3 days so she could get them ready for them to catch up.

"I will show you around. I was giving Harry a tour today would you all like to join us?" James asks

"Yes", they all say

Everyone leaves and Lily puts through the paperwork.

"Headmistress can I come through?" a voice from the floo asks

"Of course Minister Rains", Lily says lifting the floo

Minister Derek Rains come through the floo.

"Lady Potter", Minister Rains was with a bow

"Minister what do I owe the pleasure?" Lily asks

"It might not be a pleasure. The ICW has decided that the Triwizard Tournament will be held here with Ilvermorny, Salem, Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, Durmstrang will be in attention they will be taking classes here too if they want. The Hogwarts students will be having their teachers but they might take some of your classes if they wish", Minister Rains says

"THAT tournament. I don't want it here and all those school where are we going to house them?" Lily asks

"Only Hogwarts will be sending their entire school as they don't have enough Professors to cover all subjects. The No-Maj Studies and Divination Teacher won't be coming and are taking a year sabbatical", Minister Rains says

"What about the tasks?" Lily asks

"We have our department handling them as the British wanted to have Dragons, swimming in the black lake and a maze. Only one of those you could watch and would be boring. And all the tasks are dangerous. So we will have them all ready by November when the first task is to take place. There will be 6 tasks instead of 3", Minister Rains says

"Age laws?" Lily asks

"They will be working in teams 15 students from each school will be picked. We have an artefact that will do that. From 14 and older. You're the only school that goes up to 25", Minister Rains explains

"Very well. It will be responsible for disabled too as I know Ilvermorny and Salem have disabled students", Lily says

"That is being taken care off. Will you be willing then?" Minister Rains asks

"I don't have a chose but yes. As long as they agree to the anti-bullying contract and no discriminating against other races", Lily says

"I will pass it along. All Ministers and Headmasters and Headmistress will be meeting here in 2 weeks time to talk the details down", Minister Rains says

"Very well. I will see them all here in 2 weeks", Lily says

"I must go now Headmistress Lady Potter", Minister Rains says

"I will see you soon and thanks for having my son have citizenship here and asylum. But I want Aurors around the school just in case Dumbledore or someone else tries something with my Harry", Lily orders

"Deal. You will have the details soon. And we will need Mr Stark to help us with the viewing screens for the tasks. Good day", Minister Rains says flooing away

Lily sighs this was going to make things complicated…

* * *

 _With Harry..._

* * *

Harry was having a great time looking around his parents school with the girls and boys. Fred and George were having a great time talking about making a map of the school like the Marauders Map.

"I will help you", James says

"How?" The twins ask

"I am Prongs of the Marauders, Sirius Black is Padfoot, Remus Lupin is Moony and the traitor Peter Pettigrew is Wormtail", James informs them

The twins look at each other before bowing over and over again.

"We are not worthy. We are not worthy", they say over and over again

Harry laughs at them. And his Dad seemed proud.

"Teach us your ways oh Lord King Prongs", they say

Causing more laughter and more grins from James...

* * *

 _Britain…Ministry of Magic_

* * *

Dumbledore was talking to Minister Fudge and Madam Umbridge about seizing the Potter Vaults to get Harry Potter back.

"We will get you the authority here is the signed document that should get you from Gringotts channels", Fudge says handing over, "We will come with you we want Mister Potter back too"

"Minister. Ludo Bagman and Mr Barty Crouch are here", his secretary says

"Let them in", Fudge says

Ludo and Barty come in. Barty looking pissed.

"What is wrong Barty?" Fudge asks

"The ICW have decided for Hogwarts not to hold the Triwizard Tournament! Some school in the Caribbean is and they are changing everything!" Barty growls

"But it has been tradition for Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons to compete at one of their schools!", Dumbledore says

"We have been over ruled. We have to attend a meeting in two weeks at this Caribbean school with the other Ministers and Heads of Schools to get information on the new tournament", Ludo says

"I will immediately talk to the ICW and see if we can change this after I have been to Gringotts", Dumbledore says

"Good we can't break tradition", Barty growls

"I agree this is completely unexpectable", Umbridge says

"Now lets go to Gringotts", Dumbledore says

The use the floo to go to Gringotts.

"We need to see the Potter Account Manager", Dumbledore says to the teller

"Come with me King Ragnok is who you want to see", the teller says leading them down the halls

"Why the King?" Dumbledore asks

"Because he has control over the Potter accounts", the goblin says

"The Potters are not important", Fudge says

The goblin smirks if only they knew.

"King Ragnok you have guests that are interested in Potter accounts", the goblins calls opening the door to the Kings office.

King Ragnok sat behind his desk watching as Dumbledore, Fudge and Umbridge walked in. He internally smirked he knew why they were here this was going to be fun.

"How may I help you?" King Ragnok asks

"We have documents to lock and seize the Potter Accounts till Mr Harry Potter turns 17", Dumbledore says handing over the paperwork

King Ragnok takes them. They weren't going to work.

"I am sorry these will not work. The Potter vaults are beyond the Ministry's control. You can lock them down or seize them ever", King Ragnok says looking at the angry faces

"I am afraid we have the documents", Dumbledore says

"They won't work. Now will the Potter vaults are beyond anyone's control. And the Goblins of the world are united with the Potters. Now is there anything else you wanted?" King Ragnok asks

"Listen here you mangy creature that vaults are ours", Umbridge says

"They are not and never will be", King Ragnok says ripping the documents up

"Mangy creature you will give us the vaults or…", Umbridge was cut off by a goblin with an axe at her throat

"Escort them out now!" King Ranok growls

"Please this is important!" Dumbledore says as he was roughly escorted out

"No it isn't and won't be", King Ragnok says as his doors slam

Now he had to tell Lord James and Lady Lily what Dumbledore tried to do. He couldn't wait till they found out about the Potters. King Ragnok knew that the British Wizards were in for a surprise. One hell of a surprise...

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
